De Fleur et d'Epée
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: De fleur et d'épée – tel un chrysanthème à l'âme du désir, à la couleur de la passion. Une lame nacrée dont le cœur danse, en secret, le rythme des valses de la nuit. Lorsque se tient la Cérémonie des Protecteurs, le Prince Cadet Íñigo songe au plus mystérieux et distant des Chevaliers de l'Ombre.
1. La Danse de la Lune Nouvelle

**« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Romance, Fantasy, Comique – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : _De fleur et d'épée – tel un chrysanthème à l'âme du désir, à la couleur de la passion. Une lame nacrée dont le cœur danse, en secret, le rythme des valses de la nuit._

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Lucina, Gerome.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, Yarne.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia, Nah x Yarne, Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Tiki x Marth, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher.

Résumé : Lorsque se tient la Cérémonie des Protecteurs, le Prince Cadet Íñigo songe au plus mystérieux et distant des Chevaliers de l'Ombre.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Awakening I : De Fleur et d'Epée – _la Danse de la Lune Nouvelle_**

**…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Lac de la Lune. **

**Soirée de nouvelle lune. **

…

* * *

><p>『月潭二结义』<p>

« Serment du Lac de la Lune »

《 _I Shall Be Your Knight, my Prince. _》

En cette nuit de cristal, ces mots étaient les seuls compagnons qui le contemplaient – tel le baiser d'une amante désavouée.

Ni homme, ni femme ne se tenait à ses côtés :

Il était seul, face à ce rêve qui l'agitait.

« … »

Un bond – tel l'envol d'un cygne. Gracieux comme l'indigo du sourire, passionné comme son écarlate joie. Il était passion et grâce, dans un corps d'homme et de femme, qui racontait une seule et même histoire.

« Oh ! Pas mal, ça. »

Ce n'était point que le jeune Danseur recherchait un public : d'ordinaire, il fuyait les yeux, lorsque la Danse prenait possession de son corps…

**« Je veux que l'on me voie danser. Je veux que les gens sourient en me voyant… mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui se passerait si je ratais ma performance. Est-ce qu'ils se moqueraient de moi ? Chaque fois que j'ai envie de danser, ces deux voix se battent dans ma tête. Je ne sais toujours pas laquelle a raison. »**

Pourtant, lorsque la Danse prenait possession de son âme, il désirait ardemment – _ardemment_ ! – voir leur sourire étinceler, leur yeux se remplir de joie… d'une joie telle, telle qu'ils oubliaient leur tristesse, et… et… !

**« J'essayais de m'imaginer ce que vous m'auriez dit en me voyant. Ce que vous me conseilleriez de travailler… vos louanges lorsqu'enfin j'y arriverais… j'entendais tout cela dans ma tête… mais je voulais l'entendre pour de vrai… Enfin, voilà, c'est pour ça que je suis… très heureux… snif… »**

Alors il bondit.

« …yaaaaaaaahh ! »

_Flamenco du Désir,_

_Tango de la Passion. _

_Je suis la Vie et la Joie qui sourient _

_A travers les Chrysanthèmes._

_La Fleur à l'Epée qui chante, _

_Et danse les Valses du Cœur. _

La chanson commença à s'égrener : mais, pile au moment où elle atteignait l'apogée de sa joie, son pas trébucha sur une motte de terre – arrêtant la manifestation sacrée de son sourire.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Ça m'énerve ! Nul, nul, nul, et nulllleeeeeuuuhhhh ! »

Un juron : et un tissu vola rageusement dans l'air calme. Le jeune homme soupira, en se laissant tomber sur un rocher. Ses yeux noisette brillaient avec passion.

« Je suis un homme de passion ! Le futur grand Danseur d'Ylisse, étoile parmi les étoiles, sourire parmi les sourires, et… »

_La Fleur à l'Epée. _

Okay, il avait l'air pathétique – il _était_ pathétique. Quel imbécile crierait tout seul, dans la nuit, tous les rêves qui l'habitaient ? Mais bon, c'était là où il était content d'être seul… à moins que…

…quelqu'un ne l'espionne ?

« …hé ho ? »

Inconsciemment, son regard se tourna vers l'autre bord du Lac, où – d'ordinaire – se tenait une ombre silencieuse, masquée derrière un calme impénétrable. L'ombre solitaire, qui l'accompagnait toujours, depuis des lustres…

Mais, ce soir-là, seul le silence lui répondit.

_Le silence de son absence. _

« … »

Même le loup solitaire avait déserté son flamenco…

'_Peut-être que je ne danse pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend… ou qu'il s'est lassé.'_

Le jeune homme soupira – encore plus fort. Ces pensées oppressaient son cœur. Depuis quand, depuis quand…

…s'était-il habitué à ces yeux silencieux et calmes, mais jamais railleurs, qui l'accompagnaient où qu'il allât ?

« Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de parler juste pour faire plaisir… est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? »

'_A moins que Minerva ne soit malade et que… non, je l'ai vue ce matin, elle chassait avec entrain dans les environs. Alors, pourquoi… son Maître n'est-il pas là ?'_

Soudain, sa tête se secoua fortement, en tous les sens : et le jeune homme se donna une bonne paire de claques.

« Mais à quoi je pense ?! Je devrais être en train de m'entraîner, non pas de douter… ! »

Un pétale de rose s'envola… était-ce…

_**« Íñigo, la danse reflète ton état le plus profond. Lorsque tes pas trébucheront malgré toi, interroge le fond de ton cœur. » **_

« Maman… »

Ce que lui avait enseigné sa mère – feu la Légendaire Danseuse Cœur de Rose, Olivia de Ferox – ne le quittait point. C'était la plus grande Danseuse qui vécut jamais en Ylisse : mais aussi une des femmes les plus timides qu'il lui fût jamais donné de connaître. Sa lame avait une couleur rosée, timide, hésitante – _Eclat de Rose_. Elle dansait au rythme des pirouettes du vent, tournoyante grâce qui inspirait une rose d'espoir, et parfois un bouton de désir…

Bien meilleure Danseuse que guerrière, elle était capable de transcender la lassitude des foules en une armée de soldats ardents…

_**« C'est une artiste itinérante. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour la danse. Quiconque la voit… devient comme le papillon épris de la rose. C'est une rose à l'éclat si doux… »**_

_Eclat de Rose… _

Íñigo avait hérité de ce cœur timide, à l'éclat gracieux, valsant… bien qu'il fût un homme, il _aimait_ la danse. Son père avait beau lui avoir légué la force et l'honneur du guerrier, il demeurait, au fond de lui, un homme de tango et de passion gracieuse…

'_Père… mère…'_

Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa propre lame, nacrée comme le cœur irisé des coquillages, ciselée comme les fleurs de joie ornant les champs.

_**« De Nacre est le tranchant de son éclat,**_

_**Passion et Joie sont comme la Fleur de son cœur.**_

_**Son nom sera… »**_

'_Nacre de Chrysanthème'. _

C'était Frederick, XIIème Grand Chancelier de la Cour, qui avait baptisé les jeunes rejetons de la Famille Royale d'Ylisse ainsi que leur Lame. Chaque combattant recevait un nom spécial, qui reflétait sa personnalité et son style : mais, en tant que Cadet des Jumeaux de la Sainte Lignée, une attention particulière lui avait été accordée.

_Le Porteur de la Lame Nacre de Chrysanthème… _

On lui avait donné le surnom de 'Lame Nacrée', car son sabre avait la grâce d'un oiseau dansant sur la mer, comme les plus belles couleurs de ses trésors. Si le jeu d'épée de son Aînée stupéfiait par sa force et son charisme, le sien charmait par sa grâce et son exubérance.

_**« Lame Nacrée, vous êtes un bon combattant. Mais vous ne surpasserez jamais Lame Blanche ainsi. »**_

'_Surpasser Lucina ?_'

Une sorte de rire silencieux secoua la poitrine du jeune homme, à ce souvenir. S'imaginaient-ils vraiment que son but était de surpasser sa grande sœur ?

_**« Dévoilez votre véritable style. Recherchez avec ardeur votre nature. Entraînez-vous avec la passion qui est vôtre. Ne tentez pas d'imiter l'Aînée de la Sainte Lignée. Soyez vous-même lorsque vous combattez. »**_

'_Mais qui pensent-ils donc que je veuille être ? Le futur Souverain d'Ylisse ?!' _

Ironie du sort, Íñigo le Mercenaire – Porteur de la magnifique Lame _Nacre de Chrysanthème_ – _était_ un Prince de la Maison Royale d'Ylisse. Le caractère optimiste, les cheveux bleutés, la Marque de la Sainte-Lignée… tout en lui attestait la royauté dans son sang le plus pur – jusqu'à la stupéfiante ressemblance physique avec son père, feu le grand Souverain Chrom. Certains disaient, en le voyant pour la toute première fois, qu'il était le portrait de la Lame Droite qui combattit jadis le Dragon Déchu Grima.

Naturellement, c'était _avant_ qu'ils ne passent plus de temps avec lui.

« Ma sœurette ressemble bien plus à père que moi. Moi, je ne suis qu'un… qu'un homme de passion ! »

'_Une meneuse exceptionnelle… une guerrière déterminée… une fine stratège…'_

Lucina – Porteuse de la Lame Blanche Falchion – était le personnage charismatique que tous attendaient, et dont tous avaient besoin. Elle avait tout : talent, force, classe, générosité – jusqu'à la royale beauté qui faisaient se pâmer hommes et femmes, tant la conjugaison parfaite de ses qualités faisait d'elle un chef d'œuvre de la nature.

_Lame Blanche, pour la pureté de l'âme. _

« Grande sœur… »

Le jeune Prince était fier – immensément fier – de sa sœur. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, dans le futur sans espoir où ils avaient vécu, elle avait toujours tenu le sceptre royal du dévouement, sans jamais cesser de lutter, de croire. Elle vivait pour eux tous et lui était heureux de se tenir à ses côtés. N'eussent été les terribles difficultés auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face, il aurait pu parler de _bonheur_.

'_Vivre là-bas… était horrible. Mais vivre sans toi… c'est tout bonnement impossible.'_

Lucina était _née_ pour être une dirigeante d'Ylisse. Mais lui…

…n'était-ce pas d'autre chose, dont il rêvait ?

« … »

'_A quoi bon tout ceci ? Moi, ce dont je rêve, ce dont je rêve… !'_

Il allait s'élancer, tel un cygne bleu dans la douce lumière du soir – lorsqu'une ombre dessina sa présence, dans un éclat furtif.

« … ! »

Alors, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et accueillit la nouvelle venue encore invisible.

« Oh. »

Le jeune homme sourit largement – mais abandonna les pas qui le portaient juste à l'instant.

_Même devant elle, il n'osait encore danser. _

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… si ma grande sœur se met en tête de me traquer… où va le monde ? »

« … »

Son sourire s'élargit encore, alors que la jeune femme émergeait des fourrés. Tout à la fois fluide et précise, cette dernière exhalait la royauté dans le moindre de ses pas.

« Ah, Luce ! Tu tombes bien. Je te cherchais. »

« En plein milieu de la forêt, Íñigo ? »

Hé, comptez sur Lucina pour pointer les faits irrationnels. Parfois, le Cadet de la Sainte-Lignée se disait qu'être un super dirigeant classe, ça avait le défaut de rendre pas drôle du tout. Et sans doute que la compagnie de Laurent (Chef des Mages Impériaux et Grand Administrateur Royal) n'arrangeait _pas_ les choses.

'_Pourquoi les gens autour de moi sont-ils __tous__ si sérieux ?_'

« Euh, je veux dire, je pensais à toi ! C'est pareil. »

Un immense sourire charmeur se peignit sur ses lèvres : mais, sa sœur ne s'y laissa guère piéger.

« Avez-vous un souci, Íñigo ? »

Ses yeux bleus profonds, inquiets, sondaient ses propres orbes noisette. Le jeune Danseur tiqua légèrement, malgré son sourire.

_Elle le connaissait un peu trop bien._

« Mais pas du tout ! Pas du tout du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Ses prunelles s'étrécirent, devant le mensonge quasi fragrant (mais enfin, pas tant que ça, hein !).

« Íñigo… »

C'était incroyable : plus il s'efforçait de la rassurer… plus elle s'inquiétait ! Il s'efforça donc de sourire un peu plus : mais la Princesse ne se dérida pas.

« D'ailleurs, que faîtes-vous ici, à cette heure-ci ? Ce n'est pas exactement l'endroit rêvé pour une promenade nocturne. Et si des ennemis se tenaient en embuscade ? »

« Roh, je suis un grand garçon, Lucina. Si un ennemi se pointe, je prends ma lame, et… »

« …et ? »

La nacre irisée de la Lame Chrysanthème dansa devant lui. En un éclair d'instant, le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée comprit qu'il avait été joué.

« Hééééé ! Quand l'as-tu… »

« …depuis au moins trois bonnes minutes. Si j'avais été un ennemi, vous seriez mort. Ou kidnappé. »

Comptez sur Luce, pour envisager le pire… non pas qu'Íñigo eût pu la blâmer : combien de fois, des nuits et des nuits de leur enfance – et même maintenant encore – il avait pleuré devant le lit vide, que la guerre rendait angoissant, la perte insupportable…

**« Tu as prévu de m'abandonner, toi aussi ? D'abord mes parents et ensuite toi ?! »**

**« Pas par choix, Íñigo. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Mais la guerre n'offre aucune garantie… » **

**« Et tu penses que ça me remonte le moral, tes histoires ?! »**

Ce souvenir, pénible, agita son cœur.

« … »

Alors la Marque de la Sainte-Lignée s'assombrit dans l'œil droit du Cadet. Tout de suite, ses ténèbres entrèrent en résonnance avec l'autre Marque de la Sainte Lignée, dans l'œil gauche de sa sœur…

'_Non, je ne dois pas. Lucina va encore souffrir, et…'_

Alors, il sourit.

« J'espère au moins, que dans ce cas, tu aurais volé à mon secours dans la seconde qui suit. Ou versé de l'or en abondance pour me délivrer. Mes charmes se monnayent cher, nulle femme en ce monde ne saurait en être privée. »

« Íñigo ! »

La tête que faisait Lucina valait le détour : le genre d'expression qui le rendait heureux d'être le petit frère de cette grande Princesse trop sérieuse – un garçon normal, avec ses défauts et ses millions de rêve.

(Comme le jour où il avait coupé cette pomme avec Falchion, la Lame Légendaire d'Ylisse. Mais, comment le blâmer ? Cette pomme avait l'air tellement bonne, et, l'imbécile qui avait retiré tous les couteaux à côté, aurait _également_ dû penser à ranger Falchion…)

« Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! Ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai été imprudent, ça te va ? »

« Non. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour vous faire la morale, même si vous le méritez. »

« Alors tu es venue pour quoi ? »

La Princesse sortit une magnifique Lame de son fourreau.

« Pour ça. »

'_Nan, ne me dites pas que… !'_

La Légendaire Lame Blanche brilla sous la lune. Íñigo hoqueta de surprise – avant que ses yeux noisette s'assombrissent.

« Falchion ?! Mais, Luce, on avait dit que… »

« Je le sais. Mais, je persiste à penser, mon frère, que nous avons été trop hâtifs sur cet examen. En tant qu'Héritier de la Maison Royale d'Ylisse et de la Marque de la Sainte Lignée, vous restez un sérieux successeur pour la Lame Légendaire. »

Devant le silence dubitatif de son frère, la jeune femme poursuivait.

« Père affirme avoir vu cette buche d'entraînement parfaitement coupée en deux. Et si c'était… »

'…_la preuve que vous pouviez manier Falchion, la Lame Blanche.'_

Íñigo renifla.

« Père a des hallucinations, si tu veux mon avis. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué et qu'il a mal vu. A moins qu'il ait un peu trop bu ? »

« Ce n'est pas son genre. »

Le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée savait qu'elle avait raison. Néanmoins, il se refusait à envisager une quelconque succession. Ce serait _elle_, ou personne.

« Luce, j'ai testé _moi-même_ ta lame après que tu es partie. Je peux t'assurer que cette bûche était intacte après mon coup. »

De nouveau, les yeux océan de la Princesse scrutaient intensément le visage du jeune homme. Mais, cette fois, elle changea de sujet – souriant à son tour.

« La Cérémonie des Protecteurs commence demain soir. Avez-vous choisi le Chevalier qui se tiendra à vos côtés ? »

Et voilà. Ça, _encore_. Íñigo coula un regard vers l'ombre absente – de l'autre côté de la rivière, et détourna la tête.

« Nan. »

Devant tant de désinvolture, la jeune femme sentit ses mâchoires lui tomber.

« Mais, Íñigo, elle a lieu _demain soir_ ! Comment peux-tu être aussi irresponsable ?! Tu veux vraiment que n'importe qui reste avec toi et que… »

« Oh, Luce. »

Cette fois, il sourit allégrement – avec sincérité. Quand sa grande sœur s'énervait vraiment, elle en oubliait les usages de la cour, qui voulaient que le plus grand Héritier Royal vouvoie son interlocuteur par respect. Íñigo détestait cet usage – qui l'obligeait à vouvoyer ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement : un Prince d'Ylisse ne peut déroger à la règle – même s'il n'est que le Cadet.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Bêtement, le jeune danseur se sentait heureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas dansant – allègre.

« …il y a tant de filles que j'aimerais avoir à mes côtés ! Je ne peux pas en choisir une seule, ce serait criminel ! »

« Íñigo, tu es vraiment désespérant. »

Mais, à présent, elle souriait aussi.

'_C'est bon, ça. J'aime voir sourire les gens autour de moi. Surtout toi, Luce. Et aussi…'_

Alors que le Danseur en était à ces joyeuses pensées, la Princesse rangea Falchion dans son fourreau, arborant une expression moqueuse.

« Eh bien, mon frère, je comptais vous faire part de _mon_ propre choix. Mais si vous le prenez ainsi… »

« Hein ? Quoi ?! Nan, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! On s'était dit qu'on se le dirait ensemble, et… »

Il bondit sur sa sœur, s'agrippant à elle avec un regard de chiot battu (encore une tactique de son enfance, qui marchait – hé oui ! – encore maintenant. Le seul inconvénient étant l'effet sur sa réputation…)

« Oh, traîtresse ! Tu veux rendre triste ton petit frère adoré ?! Je me plaindraaaaaaiii ! Le royaume ENTIER saura que la future grande Reine d'Ylisse maltraite sa propre famille ! »

« Hiiii ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il n'était guère dans l'habitude de Lucina de faire du second degré – c'était un défaut qu'Íñigo avait toujours déploré, ainsi que certains de leurs amis. Mais, ce soir-là, un miracle eut lieu.

« Tu peux toujours adresser tes plaintes au Grand Administrateur Royal. Je te promets que j'en tiendrai compte. »

« Grrrr ! De toute façon, Laurent est de ton côté… alors je suis mal barré… »

« Hi hi hi… »

Les deux Jumeaux riaient joyeusement, heureux d'être ensemble et de savourer un instant de paix. C'était ça, la paix, maintenant qu'elle était revenue…

…_avec ses rires, ses moments, ses peines… _

…_ses joies. _

« De toute façon, je sais qui c'est ! »

Les yeux noisette pétillèrent de grâce taquine. L'autre haussa un sourcil, presque curieuse.

« Oh ? »

« Cynthia ! »

Mais la Princesse éclata de rire : ses propres prunelles étaient gagnées par l'humeur espiègle de son frère.

« Parfois, Íñigo, je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Cynthia et je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Mais un Protecteur est censé veiller sur son Protégé, non pas inventer des situations dangereuses… ou des attaques farfelues. »

Íñigo bouda largement.

« Héééé, c'était un choix tout à fait tangible ! Elle t'est dévouée, elle t'adore… et ceci dit en passant, je le dirais à Cynthia. Owain ? »

« Il excelle à comprendre les armes, mais je crains que son imagination n'égale celle de Cynthia. »

Dire que son imagination égalait celle de Cynthia était un _euphémisme_. Il vivait dans un monde saugrenu où des héros de cape et d'épée pullulaient à foison et terrassaient des démons imaginaires. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle les deux s'entendaient aussi bien…

…et formeraient peut-être un bon couple, qui sait.

'_De toute façon, il risquerait __**d'inventer**__ les situations dangereuses rien que sauver Lucina, alors, non merci.'_

Une étrange idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Pas Yarne quand même ? »

« … »

L'absence de réponse de son Aînée – ainsi que son expression – le convainquit du mal-fondé de son hypothèse. Le jeune homme s'étouffa de rire.

« Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait plutôt lui qui aurait besoin d'un Protecteur… »

« Íñigo, ce n'est pas gentil. »

Mais elle souriait aussi. Alors, il enchaîna ses suppositions.

« Severa ? Noire ? »

« … »

Apparemment, les Mercenaires acerbes ou les Archères schizophrènes n'étaient pas du goût de la Princesse d'Ylisse – même si elles étaient extrêmement jolies et charmantes, à leur façon.

'_En excluant les fois où la bague que j'ai offerte m'a été lancée dans la figure et celles où j'ai failli me faire transpercer par une flèche. Encore un drôle de duo, celles-là…'_

« Kjelle ? Holà. »

Kjelle – Descendante de la Grande Chevalier en Chef Sully – était _la_ candidate idéale. Elle était forte – _terriblement_ forte. En duel pur et dur, Íñigo n'était jamais parvenu à la vaincre – ni personne, d'ailleurs. Seuls Lucina, la Princesse à la Lame Blanche, ou Gerome, le puissant Chevalier Wyverne à la Lance Solitaire, pouvaient la tenir en respect. D'ailleurs, c'était les seuls qui l'avaient, son respect – en excluant l'estime qu'elle portait à Severa.

Mais à propos de Chevalier Wyverne…

« Gerome ? »

Une légère étincelle vibra dans les orbes bleus de la Princesse. Tout de suite, quelque chose brûla dans le cœur de son jeune frère.

« Qui sait ? »

'_Alors, ce doit être __**lui**__.' _

Le Cadet de la Sainte-Lignée sentit son cœur se serrer : il aurait tant aimé… mais, si c'était pour Lucina, alors tant mieux. Alors il sourit largement, et planta là sa grande sœur.

« Bon, sœurette, ce n'est pas que j'apprécie pas, mais je dois quand même me préparer pour la Cérémonie… on se voit bientôt ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il disparut en un coup de vent – comme emporté par la légèreté de la brise, qui, au cœur du soir, pare le lac de chrysanthèmes. Alors, souriant pour elle-même, la Princesse contempla la place de danse désormais vide, pour adresser à son déserteur.

« Oh, Íñigo. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué _toi_, mais tu as déjà été choisi. N'es-tu donc point capable de déchiffrer le secret des Lettres Vassaliques qui t'ont été adressées ? »

Seule l'ombre de la nuit lui répondit.


	2. Serment Masqué

**« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Romance, Fantasy, Comique – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : De fleur et d'épée – tel un chrysanthème à l'âme du désir, à la couleur de la passion. Une lame nacrée dont le cœur danse, en secret, le rythme des valses de la nuit.

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Lucina, Gerome.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, Yarne.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia, Nah x Yarne, Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Tiki x Marth, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher.

Résumé : Lorsque se tient la Cérémonie des Protecteurs, le Prince Cadet Íñigo songe au plus mystérieux et distant des Chevaliers de l'Ombre.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Awakening II : De Fleur et d'Epée – Serment Masqué**

**…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Palais du Royaume d'Ylisse.**

**Jardins Royaux. **

**Le lendemain soir. **

…

* * *

><p><strong>『月潭二结义』<strong>

**« Serment du Lac de la Lune »**

**《 _I Shall Be Your Knight, my Prince. _》**

**『王曰:"吾宮后有一月潭，花开正盛 (…)。我二人结为友，协力同心，然后可图大事。"(…) 臣曰: "虽然异姓，既结为友，则同心协力，救困扶危(…)"王与臣曰 :"不求同年同月同日生，只愿同年同月同日死。皇天后土，实鉴此心。背义忘恩，天人共戮 !"』**

**『_Et le Prince dit : « Derrière mon Palais se trouve un Lac baigné par la Lune, où les fleurs éclosent à souhait. (…) Jurons ensemble d'être amis, d'unir nos forces et nos cœurs, pour accomplir une grande œuvre. »_**

_**Le Chevalier ajouta : « Bien que nous portions des noms différents, nous sommes amis. Joignons nos forces pour un but commun : secourir ceux en détresse et aider ceux en péril. »**_

_**D'une seule et même voix, ils déclamèrent :**_

**_« Bien que nous ne soyons pas nés le même jour, le même mois, la même année, puissions-nous mourir le même jour, le même mois, la même année. (…) Puissent les Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre attester de ce qui est en nos cœurs. Que le Ciel et les Hommes nous foudroient si nous devions trahir notre amitié ! »_ 』**

**《王臣》**

**《 _Roi et Vassal _》**

* * *

><p>Une larme perla à l'œil du jeune Mercenaire. Il était… impossible de ne pas être ému par ces mots – finement ciselés, tracés dans de l'or et destinés à son cœur. C'était… purement splendide. Une véritable œuvre d'art...<p>

'_Pas le genre de truc que je saurais faire… j'ai toujours été plus doué avec mon corps, qu'avec mes mains…'_

« Celui qui a écrit cette Lettre Vassalique doit vraiment… vouloir devenir mon Chevalier. »

Íñigo s'assit sur une chaise. Bien des gens s'étaient manifestés pour devenir son Protecteur (bien plus qu'il ne l'eût pensé, et c'était non seulement flatteur, mais touchant ! Comme quoi il était bien plus aimé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé), mais celui que _lui_ aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés…

'…_pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu, hier soir, près du Lac ?'_

« Raaahhh ! Je rêvasse encore. Il faudrait mieux que je réfléchisse aux auteurs de toutes les Lettres Vassaliques… à commencer par celle-ci, d'ailleurs. »

C'était une tradition royale pour la Fête des Protecteurs : chaque personne de la Maison d'Ylisse recevait des lettres anonymes – appelées 'Lettres Vassaliques' – adressées par les prétendants au titre de Chevalier Protecteur, et, au terme d'un long bal, où l'Héritier devait reconnaître ces derniers, il finissait par élire celui ou celle qui resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à la mort. Avec moult efforts, Íñigo avait fini par reconnaître les œuvres de certaines personnes (dont celle de Nah, la jeune Manekete qui professait également des velléités de mariages à son égard), mais celle-ci demeurait un vrai mystère.

« Bon, bon, bon… allez, dis-moi qui tu es… »

La seule chose qui était évidente, c'était que l'homme ou la femme qui avait conçu cette Lettre était quelqu'un de soigné. Déterminé, patient, calme – secret, aussi. Aux sentiments profonds…

…mais masqués.

« Hum… d'après la qualité de la calligraphie… j'en déduis… que… euh… euh… »

'…_que j'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'est.'_

Okay. Okay. Il fallait l'admettre : impossible, _impossible_ de dire d'où ça provenait, de _qui_ ça venait. Il aurait bien demandé à des gens autour de lui, mais c'était un peu la honte, quoi.

_Le Cadet de la Sainte-Lignée ne sait même pas qui désire devenir son Chevalier Protecteur ! Bouah ha ha ha ha !_

Restaient Lucina et Gerome qui ne se seraient pas moqué : mais la première était exclue, et le second, introuvable.

_Plac plac plac. _

Un bruit de pas. Le cœur battant d'espoir, Íñigo prononça le nom dont il espérait l'ombre.

« Gerome ? »

Mais une tornade de lumière jaillit, acclamée par des pétales imaginaires : et une jeune fille en armure légère surgit, dynamique dans la pièce sombre.

« Nan nan nan nan, mon Prince : ce n'est que moi, l'Héroïne aux Radieuses Ailes de la Justice ! »

« Oh, Cynthia ! »

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage du jeune Héritier. Même si ce n'était pas le solitaire Chevalier Wyverne, c'était quand même une de ses meilleures amies, et il adorait l'avoir avec lui. Il lui dédia un clin d'œil charmeur.

« Alors, comment va mon héroïne préférée ? »

La Chevalière Pégase lui renvoya un sourire puissance mille.

« Oh, super bien, Íñigo ! Avec la Grande Fête des Chevaliers Protecteurs, c'est l'effervescence en ville ! Tout le monde veut savoir qui Lucina et toi allez choisir… hé, alors, qui tu vas choisir ? »

Le jeune homme plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, avec un second clin d'œil taquin.

« Sur-pri-se. »

« Naaaaaannn Íñigo, tu peux pas me faire ça, à moi ?! Alleeeeeeeeezzz ! »

« Non mai-… huuuummmphhh ! »

Le Prince faillit mourir étouffé (notons au passage, que cette technique appliquée sur Luce venait de Cynthia), mais survécut pour désigner la Lettre (et rappeler brièvement qu'un Prince _mort_ ne fait pas un bon matériau pour une Cérémonie royale).

« Wouah, wouah, wouah, c'est magnifique ! C'est une des Lettres Vassaliques qui t'a été donnée ? »

« Ouf… ouf… (/_Respire_/) …voui. »

« Trop bien ! Laisse-moi voir ! »

De nouveau, la jeune fille avait bondi sur lui – et Íñigo manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« Héééééé ! N'y touche pas ! »

Ce fut juste à temps que le Mercenaire parvint à éloigner la précieuse Lettre des doigts de son amie : l'enthousiasme démesuré de Cynthia allait malheureusement de pair avec sa maladresse légendaire…

'_Désolée, chérie, mais celle-là j'y tiens !'_

« Maaaaiieuuhhh ! Íñigoooo t'es méchaaaannnt ! »

« Nan nan nan nan ! Chuis le Prince, donc tu dois m'obéir et de toute façon chuis jamais méchant ! »

Après quelques bonnes minutes de lutte, la jeune fille renonça, à bout de souffle. Tout aussi éreinté, le Cadet protégea son bien, loin des assauts de son amie.

« Pffffff ! De toute façon j'm'en fiche… d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'y tiens autant ? »

« Quelle question. Parce que… »

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent d'étoiles.

« …parce que je suis sûr que c'est d'une Dame Chevalier, belle, mystérieuse et puissante… qui désire me protéger, dans l'ombre, sans avouer ses profonds sentiments pour moi… »

« Hi hi hi hi hi ! Oh, tu ne changeras jamais, Íñigo. Mais moi je t'adore pour ça. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, d'un air rieur. Puis soudainement, la jeune fille avança les yeux, désignant la Lettre du menton.

« Bon, c'est qui finalement ? »

Íñigo haussa un sourcil.

« Alors ce n'est pas toi ? »

Elle fit un signe de dénégation, avec un sourire immense.

« Nan nan. D'abord j'aurais jamais été capable de faire un truc aussi beau… et ensuite… si c'avait été moi, je t'aurais déclamé devant tout le monde avec des pétales de fleurs : 'Je suis Cynthia, Héroïne de la Justice. Grand Prince Cadet Íñigo, je jure de vous servir pour l'éternité et de vous préserver des périls à venir ! Mon Prince n'aura jamais à souffrir une quelconque infamie, même s'il se prend des râteaux de la part de toutes les filles d'Ylisse !' »

« Cynthia, la dernière partie n'était pas nécessaire ! »

Íñigo bouda largement – mais son amie ne fit qu'en rire.

« Ben quoi ? Demande à Linfan si c'est pas vrai et… »

« Laisse Linfan en dehors de ça ! »

Songer au Stratège de leur génération faisait toujours un étrange effet à Íñigo. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais une personne aussi 'décontracte', malgré sa situation pas forcément reluisante : une amnésie partielle, mais incurable. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de croquer la vie à pleines dents, et d'accessoirement consoler le Prince de ses déboires sentimentaux lors d'agréables 'soirées thé'.

« Hi hi hi… pardon, Íñigo, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais, tu n'as vraiment pas encore choisi ton Chevalier ? La Cérémonie a lieu ce soir, et… »

« Bouh hou hou… »

« Euh ? »

Le Mercenaire enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

« Ça me désespère. J'ai beau me creuser la tête… je n'arrive pas à devenir qui est l'auteur de cette Lettre. Si ça continue… je vais finir seeeeeeul au monde pour l'éternitéééé ! Ouinnn ! »

Avec une affection vive, la jeune Chevalière Pégase passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Roooooohhh, prends pas cet air triste, Íñigo, je te préfère quand t'es joyeux ! D'ailleurs, je sais ! »

Il releva les yeux – légèrement embués par les larmes.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais t'aider à trouver qui est ton Prétendant ! A nous deux, on trouvera forcément ! »

Ses traits s'illuminèrent.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? C'est trop gentil ! »

Cynthia avait le don de le faire sourire. Lui qui se forçait parfois à afficher un air joyeux devant les autres, n'avait pas besoin de feindre quoique ce soit avec sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne serais pas un vraie Héroïne, si je n'aidais pas les personnes en détresse, et mon Prince délaissé par les filles, aussi ! »

« ARRÊTE avec ça ! »

Une lanière de fourreau vola dans l'air, manquant son but.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Chambre Royale. **

**Au même moment.**

…

* * *

><p>Du haut de son balcon royal, la Princesse d'Ylisse soupira profondément.<p>

« Oh la la, ces deux-là… »

A côté d'elle, une silhouette indubitablement féminine – aux longs cheveux émeraude tressés comme un trésor, par des rubans – posa ses yeux verts sur les deux amis, comme un océan de sagesse.

« Les humains sont si intéressants, vous ne trouvez point, Lucina ? »

« … »

Mais la jeune femme restait soucieuse, comme si elle n'avait guère entendu les mots de son amie. Alors, cette dernière posa doucement sa main sur son bras, comme pour rappeler son existence.

« Lucina, ne laissez point votre dévouement vous porter défaut. Votre inquiétude pour votre famille et vos amis est tout à votre honneur… mais il serait contre-productif de la laisser vous miner. Votre bien-être influe sur votre entourage… y compris sur votre frère, qui vous aime tant. »

Un sourire naquit de nouveau : la jeune Princesse d'Ylisse n'avait jamais réussi à ne point être touchée par _elle_.

'_Tiki…'_

_Elle_ avait quelque chose de spécial, qui l'avait attirée à elle – sans même qu'elle ne se l'avouât, ou l'avouât à qui ce fût. Mais certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être formulées, pour être dites.

« Une fois de plus, Tiki, vous avez su lire dans mon âme. »

Avec grâce, l'Oracle Dragon se mut près d'elle – ses longs cheveux flottant dans la douce brise du soir. Bien qu'_elle_ touchât rarement quiconque, son cœur était plus proche d'elle que bien des personnes.

« Vous vous faîtes du souci pour les vôtres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Et _elle_ pouvait comprendre la moindre de ses craintes, sans effort. Certains disaient que c'était parce que Tiki aimait jadis le Roi Marth et que Lucina d'Ylisse lui ressemblait tant : mais chaque amour et chaque amitié était unique en ce monde.

« Toujours. Íñigo est un garçon adorable… mais si on ne le surveillait pas, il créerait la pagaille dans le Royaume et se mettrait dans des situations inextricables. Je suppose qu'on n'y peut guère grand-chose… »

Les yeux sages de la Manekete semblaient lire à travers la moindre de ses émotions.

« La générosité et la joie caractérisent votre famille, Lucina. Vous êtes générosité… et il est joie. De même que la générosité s'étouffe lorsqu'elle ne peut atteindre l'âme à laquelle elle se donne… la joie peut déborder comme une coupe trop pleine, avide de remplir les cœurs d'autrui. Mais ayez confiance en lui aussi. Il est plus fort et raisonnable qu'il en a l'air. »

Il était étonnant de constater à quel point l'Oracle Dragon pouvait lire dans les cœurs – et les comprendre. Lucina avait toujours été impressionnée par la sagesse qui émanait d'_elle_, et plus encore, par sa capacité à la guider, lorsque son propre esprit s'embrumait sous le poids des responsabilités. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle même son frère – effréné coureur de jupons devant l'Eternel – n'avait jamais rien tenté pour _la_ séduire. Et, inconsciemment – qui sait – il devait ressentir le lien qui reliait les deux femmes…

« Si j'avais pu vous demander de… »

Mais l'Oracle Dragon la coupa doucement, devinant ses mots avant même qu'ils ne fussent prononcés.

« N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une Cérémonie destinée à lier votre Famille à un Protecteur, et non à célébrer notre amitié – qui m'est si chère au demeurant, ne vous méprenez point. »

La brise souffla le silence entre elles, alors que l'Oracle Dragon contemplait le paysage devant elles.

« Ce Protecteur vous accompagnera jusqu'à la mort… mais moi, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir disparaître avec vous, Lucina. »

A son tour, la Princesse s'avança vers _elle_ – la regardant avec passion.

_La passion de la sincérité, de son cœur toujours vivant._

« Ne dites pas cela, Tiki, je vous en prie. Nos espèces ont beau vivre sur des espace-temps différents… nos cœurs restent liés par les mêmes espoirs. Même si mon corps retourne à la terre d'où il vient, mon âme ne cessera de veiller sur mes amis. Je ne vous laisserai point être triste tant que je serai en vie. Ni vous… ni personne. »

Pour la première fois, Tiki eut l'air troublé.

« Vous… vous lui ressemblez tant… »

_Peut-être que je ne devrais pas… rester avec vous. Il… il se pourrait… que… il se pourrait que je vous confonde avec lui et que…_

Ces mots n'étaient pas prononcés. Mais Lucina pouvait les entendre : alors elle dit simplement, avec ce sourire de Princesse qui était le sien.

« N'ayez crainte, Tiki. Je ne suis que moi-même et nul, en ce monde, ne pourra jamais se comparer au roi Marth. Mais si je puis, telle que je suis, vous apporter du baume au cœur… alors mon existence aura eu le sens que je lui souhaite. »

« Lucina... »

Ce seul mot. Son nom. Prononcé par _elle_.

Son cœur sembla danser doucement, mais allègrement – comme jadis sa mère, devant les astres du soir. Vous êtes l'étoile qui me guide – mais bien présente sur terre, avec moi. Notre vie est un espace-temps, où, au terme d'un beau pèlerinage, deux êtres se rencontrèrent après la traversée d'un océan de temps.

Nos âmes s'appelèrent, pour continuer ce voyage ensemble.

« Lucina. »

Sa voix chanta doucement.

« Oui ? »

Ses yeux émeraude sourirent tendrement malgré la distance. La Princesse sentit son cœur bondir comme la danse héritée de sa famille – mère et frère _inclus_.

« Avez-vous choisi votre Protecteur ? »

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire – pensant à son cadet qui parcourait le Palais à la recherche de celui qu'elle savait être son destiné Chevalier. Mais, elle, était plus prévoyante.

« Bien entendu. Mais, vous qui êtes mon Guide, j'aimerais vivement que vous me donniez votre avis. »

La Manekete s'avança gracieusement.

« Si je le puis. »

« Voici. »

Tiki examina attentivement la gravure – destinée à sceller le Serment Vassalique. Puis elle sourit.

« C'est un choix très judicieux. Certains le qualifieront d'original, voire peut-être d'insensé… mais je crois qu'il est celui qu'il vous faut. Il est empli de sagesse et de talent. Il saura vous guider, lorsque votre cœur aura besoin d'un appui. »

Les yeux de Lucina étincelèrent de joie.

« Votre approbation vaut mille serments. »

Et cette joie se refléta doucement dans les orbes de son amie.

_Vous aussi, demeurez avec moi. _


	3. L'Ombre d'un Protecteur

**« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Romance, Fantasy, Comique – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : De fleur et d'épée – tel un chrysanthème à l'âme du désir, à la couleur de la passion. Une lame nacrée dont le cœur danse, en secret, le rythme des valses de la nuit.

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Lucina, Gerome.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, Yarne.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia, Nah x Yarne, Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Tiki x Marth, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher.

Résumé : Lorsque se tient la Cérémonie des Protecteurs, le Prince Cadet Íñigo songe au plus mystérieux et distant des Chevaliers de l'Ombre.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Awakening III : De Fleur et d'Epée – l'Ombre d'un Protecteur**

**…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Caserne du Royaume. **

**Peu de temps après.**

…

* * *

><p>« Oups. »<p>

Du haut de sa grande taille, de sa tenue impeccable et de son air profondément sérieux, Laurent redressa ses lunettes soigneusement astiquées.

« Résumons la situation. »

Un sermon allait se préparer. Les deux fautifs rentrèrent les épaules, l'air plus que coupable.

« Que vous passiez votre temps à folâtrer sans but dans le Palais, passe encore. Mais si votre folle course vous amène à casser tout ce qui se trouve sur votre passage, je me verrai contraint de vous faire chacun enfermer afin de ne pas perturber la préparation de la Cérémonie. Je n'aime pas recourir à ces moyens extrêmes, mais je le ferai si nécessaire. »

« Laurent, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas vu ce vase antique sur le bureau ! »

Le grand Mage-en-Chef soupira, ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine brisée.

« Passons, Cynthia, mais c'est la dernière incartade que je tolère. D'ailleurs, ne peux-tu pas aider, au lieu de jouer ? Nous avons besoin d'aide, par ici. Par ailleurs… »

Son regard aigu se tourna vers l'autre interlocuteur.

« …Íñigo, quant à toi. Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller le temps qui te reste. Le Prince Cadet doit se préparer pour la Cérémonie. As-tu trouvé ton Chevalier Protecteur ? »

Ce dernier sentit son estomac se contracter.

« Non. »

Un nouveau soupir émana de l'Administrateur Royal.

« Une inconscience effarante, mais guère étonnante de ta part. Mais je suppose que la raison de ta présence ici a un lien avec cette affaire ? »

Il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à Laurent. Derrière ses lunettes toujours parfaitement astiquées, ses yeux aigus distinguaient la moindre des contradictions et résolvaient le plus ardu des problèmes.

« En fait… oui. On avait besoin de ton aide… »

Le jeune Mage sourit, réajustant son chapeau.

« Je comprends. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Íñigo sortit la Lettre, qu'il posa sur la table. L'Administrateur Royal prit place devant, et l'examina soigneusement.

« Une Lettre Vassalique de la plus haute qualité. Facture ancienne à la mode de Sacae, encre en provenance de l'ancienne Plegia, calligraphie de style antique Tellius, imitant les plus fameux auteurs de l'époque des Grandes Légendes. Un bien bel exemplaire que tu as là, Íñigo. »

« Et ? »

Laurent redressa ses lunettes, qui brillèrent à la lumière.

« Et ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le Prince s'impatienta.

« Bah, l'auteur ! »

« Je ne peux pas t'éclairer. »

Devant l'air incrédule du jeune Héritier Royal, le Mage rangea soigneusement le bien examiné.

« Selon le Code de la Cérémonie des Protecteurs, le Protégé doit deviner seul qui sont ses Prétendants – et choisir le sien à minuit au plus tard. L'origine de cette règle remonte à la création de la Fête elle-même. Elle était destinée à empêcher quiconque d'influencer le choix de l'Héritier Royal et… »

'_En gros, tu sers à rien…'_

Cette pensée dut se lire son visage, car Laurent soupira en rendant la Lettre à son propriétaire. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à prendre congé, lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Dis, Laurent. Tu sais qui est le Chevalier Protecteur de Lucina ? »

Les lunettes impeccables étincelèrent.

« Te l'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Euh, eh bien… »

Alors le Mage fit de nouveau un signe de dénégation.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'appartienne guère de le révéler. »

'_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Luce me fasse un faux bond ! Je me vengerai, je me vengerai…'_

De nouveau, le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée fit une tronche de cent mètres de large. Il soupira à son tour, mais Laurent ajouta.

« Va plutôt voir le Maître Armurier. Il a fini d'apprêter ta Lame, pour la Fête. »

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait trois semaines qu'il me la reprend à chaque fois… et quand je ne l'ai pas, je dois me promener avec une lame de rechange bidon… »

« Ne sois pas si exigeant avec Owain. Le travail qu'il fait est particulièrement difficile. Et comme il s'agit de ta Lame Princière attitrée, il ne peut se permettre aucune erreur. Un tel délai n'a rien d'étonnant. »

Le jeune Prince marmonna.

« A mon avis, c'est plutôt que mon cousin a dû inventer des histoires à propos de ma Lame, mais bon… »

Heureusement, Cynthia ne l'avait point entendu, occupée qu'elle l'était à jouer avec le matériel de la caserne.

« Et n'oublie de dire au Maestro, Brady, de mettre une tenue appropriée pour le concert de la Cérémonie. Ce n'est pas parce que ses compositions sont d'une qualité exceptionnelle qu'il doit faire peur aux gens avec son apparence… »

« De toute façon il n'a pas besoin d'une mauvaise tenue pour faire peur aux gens… héééééé, attends-moi, Cynthia ! Bon, tchao, Laurent, à plus ! »

Deux tornades – puis le vide dans la caserne, de nouveau. L'Administrateur Royal soupira.

« Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le fasse moi-même… »

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

* * *

><p>« Par la LUMIERE DE LA JUSTICE ! La MORSURE DE VOLUG ! Et les MACARONS DE LA CUISINIERE ! Enfin vous voilà, héros de l'aventure écrite par Lordess Ananda Teenorag, éternelle fanfickeuse devant l'Eternel ! »<p>

« Tiens ? Ça fait deux fois 'éternel', non ? »

Alors qu'Íñigo pointait la répétition dans la phrase, Cynthia sautait au cou de son autre meilleur ami – le cousin du Prince.

« Les cieux m'annonçaient cette visite sacrée sous le ciel obscur, pour accomplir l'héroïque destinée qui m'attend ! Enfin le glas de son accomplissement sonna ! Pour marquer la prophétie du Vengeur Sombre ! Prince Cadet de la Sainte Lignée ! Grande Héroïne de la Justice ! Que puis-je pour vous ?! »

Le Cadet en question sentait sa tête lui tourner.

« Ah, euh, euh… qu'est-ce que j'étais venu faire… déjà… »

'_Mon Dieu. Cinq secondes avec lui, et j'ai déjà le tournis… c'est bien parce qu'il est de ma famille, que j'accepte d'endurer ça à chaque fois…'_

Comble de la catastrophe, Cynthia se mit en tête de participer à ce délire profond.

« Grand Maître Armurier devant l'Eternel ! Nous sommes venus quérir vos services ! Mon Prince, à mes côtés ici présent, laissa sa fantastique compagne avec vous – la seule qui ne le rejeta jamais ! Celle qui ne l'abandonna jamais, et lui permit de remporter moult batailles face à l'adversité… »

Les yeux de l'Epéiste se réduisirent à deux fentes.

« La belle ne se laissa pas dompter sans lutte effrénée ! Gracieuse, mais capricieuse, son apparente douceur cachait une âme ardente mais sensible… mais je réussis à entrer en contact avec le cœur de cette magnifique : et voici qu'elle me murmurait son secret… »

« Quel est-il ? »

Le théâtral garçon fit étinceler la Lame Princière sous la lumière du soir, paradant avec enthousiasme.

« …que rien en ce monde n'avait altéré sa beauté, ni son caractère ! Que quelques éraflures sculptassent son métal ne fut rien face à la dextérité d'Owain le Sombre : le Maître Armurier que je suis lui rendit son éclat pour que commençât sa légende à venir ! »

Íñigo se massa les tempes, soudainement fatigué.

« En gros, Nacre de Chrysanthème n'a rien, et il t'a fallu trois semaines pour le déterminer. Enfin, merci quand même. »

« De rien ! Par contre, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, Íñigo… »

« Quoi donc ? »

Le jeune Maître Armurier examina la Lame Princière, sous l'éclat du soir.

« On m'a dit que tu étais toujours à la recherche de l'identité de ton destiné Protecteur. J'ai passé du temps à examiner ta Lame… et elle m'a dit… »

« Elle T'A dit ?! »

C'était d'_Owain_ qu'on parlait, donc il ne fallait pas s'étonner de ses aptitudes à parler aux armes et à battre de gros vilains super méchants. Mais quelque chose – dans le ton farfelu de son cousin – retint l'attention du Prince : parfois, dans sa manifestation de folie pure, il y avait un éclair de vérité…

« …elle m'a dit qu'elle a aperçu l'ombre de ton Protecteur, et qu'elle pourrait t'en donner une description. »

L'Héritier Royal eut une expression d'incrédulité profonde.

« Tu es sûr de toi, Owain ?! »

Ce dernier le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Me suis-je déjà trompé, cher cousin ?! »

Íñigo tira la tronche.

« Oui, souvent, en fait. Comme la fois où tu m'avais dit qu'on avait voulu m'empoisonner alors que c'était Kjelle qui avait cuisiné, ou la fois où Lucina avait voulu faire du shopping pour moi et que j'ai cru à un attentat à la pudeur… ou encore la fois où tu m'avais fait croire que la tente de mon rideau abritait un espion, alors que c'était juste Linfan qui préparait mon anniversaire… »

« Oh, que nenni ! Ces affaires minimes ne valent point d'être évoquées. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'armes, nul ne peut surpasser Owain le Vengeur Sombre ! »

'_Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit d'armes, mais passons.'_

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a di-… hummpphh ! »

Son cousin lui mit brutalement la main sur la bouche.

« Chuuuuuuuuuutt ! Ecoute ton épée parler sans l'interrompre, et susurrer le langage de son amitié à tes oreilles… »

« Hummmphh… ch-entends rien du tout, moich… »

Toujours la patte sur la bouche de son cousin, le théâtral Epéiste ferma les yeux, dans un élan d'inspiration subite.

« _Protecteur de l'Ombre, aux Ailes Noires, qui erre entre Cieux et Terre. _

_Chevaucheur de Dragon, c'est un Loup Solitaire. _

_Un Chevalier du Ciel, au devoir héréditaire…_ »

A côté, la Chevalière Pégase applaudit bruyamment.

« Wouaahhhh, bravo, Owain ! C'est impressionnant… moi aussi, je veux parler aux armes ! »

« Je t'apprendrai, Cynthia, je t'apprendrai ! Entre en contact avec l'âme de ton arme… mets ton esprit à l'unisson avec elle, et… »

Íñigo se dégagea de l'emprise de son cousin, et intervint avant que la situation ne dégénérât.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre charmante conversation, mais donc, en conclusion… QUI m'a écrit cette Lettre Vassalique ? De QUI s'agit-il ? »

Le Maître Armurier hocha la tête avec un air de réflexion profonde.

« En gros, cela doit être… »

Íñigo tendit les oreilles…

« …AVERSA ! »

…pour tomber à la renverse.

'_Là, je peux mourir. J'ai vraiment tout entendu…'_

Avec une expression proche de la fureur, le jeune Danseur martela le sol de ses pieds.

« Non mais TU TE FOUS DE MOI, Owain ?! »

« Íñigo, jamais de mon cousin ne me moquerai-je ! Qu'importe le nombre de prétendantes qui le rejetèrent ! »

« Mais vous avez fini avec ça ?! »

Cynthia tira avec insistance la manche de son ami.

« Íñigo, ça pourrait se tenir ! Un 'Protecteur de l'Ombre', aux 'Ailes Noires'… ce serait le Pégase… un 'Loup Solitaire'… elle est très solitaire, elle n'a jamais voulu nous parler… mais elle a bien un 'devoir héréditaire'… »

« Tellement héréditaire, d'ailleurs, qu'elle a été adoptée, hein ? Et si les Ailes Noires font référence au Pégase, pourquoi elle serait 'Chevaucheur de Dragon' ? D'ailleurs, solitaire, elle l'est tellement, que je ne sais même pas si elle connaît mon nom ! »

Mais la jeune femme s'obstinait.

« Elle est peut-être très timide, mais elle t'aime peut-être bien ! Puis 'héréditaire', ça se tient, car son père c'est quand même Valldar ! »

« Et, cousin, 'Dragon' est peut-être une métaphore de 'Pégase', avec le sens de 'Dragon Déchu Grima' ! »

Devant tant de _candeur_, le Prince sentit ses mâchoires se décrocher.

« Non, mais vous vivez dans un délire perpétuel ! Moi je crois que… »

Un carillon tinta dans l'air, coupant ses protestations.

_La Cloche des Sept Heures._

« Oh, flûûûûûûûûteee ! La Cérémonie a déjà commencé ! Bon, à plus, cousin, merci quand même malgré ta cosmogonie flippante. »

Comme un bolide, le Danseur fila hors de l'Armurerie, plantant là ses deux acolytes.

« Héééééééé Íñigooooo ! Tu as oublié Nacre de Chrysanthème ! »

Trop lent pour le retenir, le Maître Armurier resta avec la Lame Princière dans les mains. Son amie le regarda dans les yeux, tout aussi prise de court.

« Bon, tant pis. Il la récupérera après… »


	4. Si j'étais Celui qui

**« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Romance, Fantasy, Comique – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : De fleur et d'épée – tel un chrysanthème à l'âme du désir, à la couleur de la passion. Une lame nacrée dont le cœur danse, en secret, le rythme des valses de la nuit. Lorsque se tient la Cérémonie des Protecteurs, le Prince Cadet Íñigo songe au plus mystérieux et distant des Chevaliers de l'Ombre.

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Lucina, Gerome.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, Yarne.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia, Nah x Yarne, Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Tiki x Marth, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Awakening IV : De Fleur et d'Epée – si j'étais _Celui_ qui…**

**…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Alentours du Palais Royal.**

**Plus tard dans la Soirée.**

…

* * *

><p>Des lanternes multicolores dansaient au chant joyeux du vent, qui accompagnait les clameurs des hommes. Ici et là, s'élevaient des stands – bariolés comme la Fête qui avait lieu. Les gens riaient et s'interpelaient gaillardement, comme si la Guerre n'avait jamais existé.<p>

« Approchez, mesdames et messieurs ! Concours de tir à l'arc toutes catégories confondues ! Qui sera le plus habile pour remporter cette magnifique poupée ? »

« Les meilleures sucreries de tout le Royaume, pour vous ! Vos papilles ne s'en remettront jamais ! Elles vous supplient déjà de les contenter ! »

Exceptionnellement, les marchands avaient la permission d'étendre leur stand aux alentours du Palais. Et tout le monde – nobles et gens du commun réunis – folâtraient ensemble, riant allégrement dans les rues parées de guirlandes.

« Qui veut assister à ce magnifique spectacle ? Les places sont limitées ! Représentation de la Victoire de la Sainte Lignée sur le mal ! »

« Rejouées ce soir, pour vous Messieurs Dames, _les Légendes de l'Emblème de Feu_ ! _Les Contes des Héros de l'Aube_, _des Héros aux Pierres Sacrées_ et bien d'autres encore… »

La Fête des Protecteurs battait son plein. Rires, chants et danses parsemaient ces places habituellement austères.

« …eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Ça fait plaisir à voir… »

Íñigo se sentait heureux : ce genre d'ambiance avait le don de lui mettre le cœur en fête. Une place, en temps de paix, où tous souriaient, et partageaient un moment de détente, de joie…

« … »

'_Et ce serait parfaaaaait, pour danser…'_

Une voix rustre l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Tu rêvasses encore, mon petit ? »

L'Héritier Royal bondit, manquant de tomber en voyant le visage barré de cicatrices juste en face de lui – puis tira une grimace princière.

« Aaaaahhh ! Ne surgis pas comme ça, Brady, j'ai cru qu'on voulait m'agresser… oh, wouah wouah ! Quelle allure ! Tu veux attirer toutes les filles avec une tenue comme ça ? Eh bien, tu pourrais presque avoir du succès pendant un rencard… »

« CRETIN ! Je suis pas COMME TOI, moi ! Et change pas de sujet ! »

Une baguette de chef d'orchestre lui arriva en plein front.

« Aïe. »

Le Maestro avait la manie d'envoyer des objets sur la tête de quiconque l'exaspérait un peu trop. Inutile de dire qu'Íñigo en faisait souvent les frais. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui vouer une grande affection.

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu rêves de danser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune Prince le savait – combien de fois, combien de jours et d'heures, lui avait-il parlé de ses rêves, de ses aspirations ? Ils étaient des frères d'arme qu'un même amour pour l'art réunissait.

« Je suis… jaloux, Brady. Te voilà devenu le Maestro du Royaume… et moi, je dois t'écouter, au lieu de danser sur tes musiques ! »

« Patience, Íñigo. Ton tour viendra bientôt. Les gens commencent à parler de toi, tu sais ? Mais il faudrait, pour ça, que tu paraisses sur scène. Et non que tu te contentes de danser tout seul dans ton coin. »

Brusquement un peu tendu, le jeune homme dansa nerveusement sur ses jambes.

« Tu sais, que… je… je suis timide, hein ! Et que… aïe. »

Le violoniste venait de lui donner un coup de poing sur la tête.

« Tsss. Et ça de la part du coureur de jupons le plus effréné du Royaume… enfin, tu n'es pas le fils d'Olivia pour rien. Bon, je te laisse. Je dois faire les dernières vérifications avec l'orchestre. »

« A plus, mon pote ! »

Alors que son ami disparaissait (et que des gens effrayés s'écartaient de son passage), Íñigo eut un sourire rêveur.

'_Ça me rappelle vraiment la Fête de la Moisson… mais, à ce moment-là, on était tous ensemble. Gerome était avec moi, et m'avait dit…'_

_Gerome_. Voilà, _le_ problème. Où se trouvait donc cet abruti ? Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et – bien qu'il eût avalé toutes les armes de la Caserne avant de l'avouer à quiconque – le puissant Chevalier Wyverne lui manquait.

C'est à se demander s'il existait encore…

« Monsieur ! Vous, là ! »

Le jeune Prince cligna des yeux – sortant de sa rêverie.

« Euh… moi ? »

« Oui, oui ! Vous, là. Cela vous dirait d'essayer le jeu de notre stand ? Si vous parvenez à toucher la cible au milieu… vous pourriez remporter nos fantastiques lots ici présents ! »

Son regard se porta sur les objets en question – avant de s'illuminer comme une nuée d'étoiles.

'_Oh ! Luce adorerait ça… ce vêtement est si coloré ! Et Cynthia craquerait sur cette reproduction miniature de Chevalier Pégase… mais, cette peluche ! On dirait Minerva, la Wyverne de…' _

Sans hésitation, le jeune homme se précipita au devant du stand. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua les traits fins de la marchande.

« Mademoiselle, quelle grâce. Puis-je vous demander votre charmant nom ? »

« Hi hi hi… oh, arrêtez, Prince Íñigo. Vous dites ça à toutes les filles. »

Le Danseur eut _à peine_ un air d'excuse.

« Ah, grillé. Vous m'avez reconnu ? »

« Qui ne vous connaît pas, mon Prince ? Et cette Fête se tient en votre honneur, aussi. Votre Protecteur n'est pas encore avec vous ? »

'_C'est plutôt lui qui n'est pas encore avec moi…'_

Íñigo choisit de changer élégamment de sujet – continuant à sourire.

« Alors, puisque vous me connaissez… vous ne seriez pas contre une petite tasse de thé avec moi, hum ? »

Ce fut alors qu'un souffle de Dragon manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse (laissant intact, comme _par hasard_, tout le monde autour de lui et le stand). Lorsqu'il osa tourner un œil vers son agresseur, son cœur manqua de lâcher sur le champ : la jeune Manekete Nah – _sous sa forme de Dragon_ – l'observait férocement, prête à refermer ses mâchoires sur lui.

« _Je vois que vous ne changerez jamais. Je vais devoir vous manger pour que vous compreniez votre leçon._ »

La voix dragonesque retentissait, gutturale sous sa forme transformée. Íñigo rampa sur le sol, couinant comme une souris piégée (et tant pis pour les filles autour ainsi que sa masculinité bafouée).

« Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Nan, je vous en prie, je suis trop jeune pour être mangé ! Je vous le promets, je le referai pluuuuuuuuuuuss ! »

« _Je ne puis vous croire. Vous m'aviez promis la même chose la dernière fois. A présent il faut payer. Préférez-vous être consommé cru ou avec assaisonnement ? _»

Alors que le jeune Danseur s'apprêtait à servir de repas pour un Dragon, une Héroïne intervint, se positionnant entre lui et son tortionnaire.

« Tu es vraiment puérile, Nah ! S'il veut se prendre des râteaux de la part de toutes les filles d'Ylisse, c'est son affaire ! De quel droit l'en empêches-tu ?! »

« _Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Vous l'encouragez dans cette voie, Cynthia ?!_ »

Les mâchoires de la Manekete claquaient férocement, mais la jeune Chevalier Pégase ne reculait pas d'un pas.

'_Cynthiaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon héroooooïneeee !'_

« Alors, laisse-moi monter sur ta tête, et on verra si je change d'avis ! J'en rêve depuis des lustres… »

Íñigo s'affaissa par terre.

'_Oublie ce que j'ai pensé. Je suis vraiment seul au monde…'_

« _Il n'en est pas question, Cynthia !_ »

« Roooooohhh, alleeeeeeeeezzz ! Fais pas ta gamine ! »

Le centre de l'affaire leva timidement un doigt, toujours assis par terre.

« Hé, les filles, je suis là, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié… »

Peine perdue. Les jeunes femmes l'avaient complètement sorti de leur esprit. Bon, bah autant en profiter. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à filer en douce, une pointe de flèche le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Ne bouge pas, Íñigo. »

Une jeune Archère à l'air timide tenait son arme à la main – et une flèche pointée _directement_ sur lui.

« Noire ?! Mais que… ! »

« Je tiens les hyènes à distance. Ne t'inquiète pas, et ne fais pas attention à moi. »

Íñigo parvint presque à avoir l'air _blasé_ (Mon Dieu, quel spectacle donnaient-ils, devant tout ce monde ?!)

« Ce serait plus facile si vous ne pointiez pas votre flèche droit sur moi… »

« Je dois assurer ta protection. C'est pour ton bien, tu sais. »

Il sourit nerveusement à la flèche encochée.

« Essayez de… ne pas me tuer, en même temps, hein ? »

Le visage de la douce Archère se changea en un démon de furie.

« INSOLENT ! ABRUTI ! TU OSES DISCUTER MES INITIATIVES ?! »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

La 'transformation' de leur camarade fut aussi _brusque_ que _terrifiante_. Pour la millième fois depuis la soirée, le Prince couina (fort peu virilement) et se réfugia derrière la marchande qu'il avait – malencontreusement – tenté de séduire.

« P-Prince… Íñigo ! Mon… mari risque de mal l'interpréter, et… »

« Oh attends mon gaillard ! Prince ou pas, personne touche à ma femme et… ! »

C'était la pagaille la plus absolue. Tout le monde riait et criait tout à la fois, et sur n'importe qui. Alors que l'Héritier sentait ses oreilles bourdonner (alors qu'il tentait d'apaiser un mari en furie), son ouïe capta l'arrivée de personnes connues. Et, par un miracle du Saint-Esprit, ces dernières calmèrent les protagonistes du conflit. Le jeune Prince entendit même vaguement des déclarations d'amitié et d'amour voler à côté de lui…

(« Yarne ?! »)

(« Nah ! Je veux devenir… ton Protecteur ! »)

(« Oh... voilà un vrai gentleman… »)

Ou encore :

(« S-Se… Severa ? »)

(« Noire, je t'attendais depuis deux minutes ! Gagne-moi ce bijou-là, et vite ! Je peux quand même pas porter celui d'Íñigo pour la Fête des Protecteurs ! »)

Quand retentit…

**Ding, ding, ding !**

…_La Cloche des Dix Heures. _

Íñigo en oublia tous ses soucis, avant d'agripper rapidement la manche de sa meilleure amie.

« Vite, Cynthia, viens avec moi ! »

Prise de court, la Chevalière Pégase trébucha lourdement – l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Mais ils se relevèrent tous les deux promptement.

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? »

« J'ai toujours pas trouvé l'auteur de la Lettre Vassalique… Luce va me tuer ! La Cérémonie a déjà bien commencé ! J'ai jusqu'à ce soir, à minuit ! »

Sous le regard étonné de la foule et l'absence de réaction de leurs camarades (ils étaient bien trop occupés à être émus), les deux amis filèrent en catimini. Si appliqués étaient-ils dans leur fuite qu'ils négligèrent l'essentiel – à savoir, regarder _devant_ eux – et pénétrèrent dans l'ombre d'un grand stand…

« Dis, Íñigo, tu es sûr que… »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

Cynthia le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« …qu'on a le droit d'aller ici ? Ça ressemble à un stand… »

« Hein ? »

C'est alors qu'un hurlement grossier accueillit les deux aventuriers, manquant de les faire couiner de terreur.

« Oh, pas de ça, mes petits ! »

« AAAAHHHH ! Un bandit ! Un band-… ! »

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent brusquement face à un visage barré d'une cicatrice. Des yeux terrifiants regardaient droit au fond d'eux. Ce fut alors qu'ils réalisèrent leur méprise.

« Oups, pardon, Brady. »

Un hurlement exaspéré fit tinter leurs oreilles.

« ABRUTI ! Je prépare la musique de TON festival, Íñigo, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me prendre pour un BANDIT ?! Prends ce macaron dans la figure ! »

Le Prince reçut le gâteau dans la figure, mais la friandise fut réceptionnée par la Chevalière Pégase, qui l'engloutit sur le champ.

« Miam miam slurp ! Délicieux, c'est toi qui l'as fait ? »

« Hééé ! C'est sur moi qu'il l'a lancé, c'est moi qui devais le manger ! »

Un déluge de macarons les assomma sans répit. Íñigo soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelques pupitres et quelques baguettes de chef d'orchestre dans le tas – mais on ne pouvait jurer de rien.

« Aïe. »

Le Maestro gesticula comme s'il voulait leur coller un macaron dans la figure – mais peut-être y renonça-t-il de peur ce dernier disparaisse dans leur estomac.

« Vous avez fini, bande de comiques ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire, de faire la nounou pour des attardés mentaux ! Grrr, pourquoi vous allez embêter le vieux Brady, hein ?! »

« En fait… j'ai… un gros problème… »

Les traits rustres du Vicaire s'adoucirent soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es blessé ? Quelqu'un t'a agressé ? Ou insulté ? Si c'est le cas, dis-moi qui c'est, je lui referai le portrait et… »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé mon Chevalier Protecteur. »

Cette fois, le regard que lui darda le Maestro lui fit _vraiment peur_.

« Íñigo. »

« V-voui ? »

Cynthia se cacha derrière lui, pour éviter de voir la tête de leur ami.

'_Et pourquoi je dois me coltiner ça, MOI ?'_

« Tu viens plusieurs fois me déranger, alors que j'prépare un concert important, pour savoir où est ton Protecteur. Alors que t'avais au moins des semaines pour y songer, au lieu de faire chier le monde tout le temps. Mais voilà ce que j'te suggère. »

Íñigo sourit angéliquement.

« Merci Brady, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton aid-… »

« Tu te creuses les méninges, et tu me laisses en paix ! »

Un déluge d'objets non identifiés le poussa hors de son champ de vision, tombant dans un fatras de projectiles exaspérés. Le Prince culbuta lourdement sur le tas, accompagné de son amie qui trébucha sur lui.

'_Nous voilà un beau ramassis d'imbéciles…'_

« Foutu caractère… »

Il se frotta le crâne meurtri.

« En même temps, on l'a quand même dérangé pendant son concert… attends, tu crois qu'il m'en veut parce que j'ai marché sur son archet l'autre jour ? »

« Ah, ceci explique cela. »

Une partition lui arriva sur la tête.

« Aïe. »

« JE VOUS AI ENTENDU, BANDE DE RUSTRES ! »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déguerpir, la voix de leur ami retentit encore – avec une tonalité toujours exaspérée, mais quelque peu radoucie.

« Íñigo, celui que tu cherches n'est pas loin de toi ! Alors ARRÊTE de te prendre la tête, et magne-toi pour le trouver ! Tu sais bien qu'il est PAS du genre à exprimer ses sentiments ouvertement… »

'_Celui ? Il ? C'est donc…'_

Soudain, sa stature entière se figea comme une statue de stupeur – et ses mâchoires tombèrent de choc.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

'_Je peux mourir après avoir vu ça.'_

Son Aînée Lucina – magnifique dans sa Robe de Princesse Guerrière – marchait gracieusement, Falchion se balançant harmonieusement dans un fourreau ciselé. A sa droite, lié à elle comme dans un serment proféré – se tenait Laurent, majestueusement calme dans sa tenue de Mage Royal. Plus important : l'Objet Vassalique – un Diadème divisé en deux parties – parait la tête de sa sœur et le cou de leur ami.

« Bonsoir, mon frère. Quelle belle soirée, ne trouvez-vous point ? »

A sa gauche, Tiki observait la scène – souriant doucement. Pour en être le Guide attitré de la Princesse, elle n'en profitait pas moins de sa compagnie en ce temps de réjouissances.

« Je vous présente mon Protecteur, Laurent. Chef des Mages Royaux, Grand Administrateur Royal et occasionnellement mon médecin. Mais je suppose que vous avez déjà été présentés. »

Le nouveau Mage Protecteur le salua en inclinant son chapeau.

« Bonsoir, Prince Íñigo. C'est un honneur. »

« … »

Quand le Cadet parvint à retrouver l'usage de la parole, ce fut pour balbutier.

« M-mais… tu avais dit… que c'était Gerome qui… »

L'Aînée ne put s'empêcher de sourire finement. Elle regarda l'Administrateur Royal, qui, à côté d'elle, partageait son amusement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que Gerome serait mon Protecteur. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui. Son talent et sa perspicacité ne sont plus à prouver. Mais je pense qu'il devrait protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui, plus que moi. »

La curiosité piqua au vif le jeune homme.

« Qui donc ? »

Bien que la Cérémonie des Protecteurs tournât autour des Jumeaux de la Sainte Lignée, elle ne concernait pas que les rejetons royaux : de nombreuses personnes – si elles le désiraient – pouvaient y participer et se lier à un Chevalier. D'où la pertinence de cette question.

« Oh, mon frère. Cela vous est donc si difficile de le deviner ? Votre Protecteur vous recherche depuis longtemps. Il s'agit de… »

Alors qu'Íñigo s'apprêtait à être délivré d'un grand poids, les yeux de Lucina s'agrandirent sous le choc – en voyant la scène à côté.

« Non, Cynthia, NON ! »

Cette dernière venait d'engloutir de magnifiques fruits devant un stand – sous le regard amusé du marchand. Le jus de pêche barbouillait sa figure juvénile.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous servir comme ça, et… oh, diantre, mais quand se comportera-t-elle comme une adulte ?! »

« Mais, j'ai payé, Lucina ! »

« Encore heureux ! Mais cela ne signifie guère que vous devez manger comme une enfant ! »

S'ensuivit un sermon que le Cadet préféra fuir (et qui lui rappelait vaguement le temps de leur enfance, où c'était _lui_ qui en était la cible).

Il se retrouva bientôt seul, face aux passants qui se dispersaient.

'_Je me retrouve le SEUL sans Protecteur maintenant…'_

« Bon, bah, il ne me reste plus qu'à partir vers la forêt, pour trouver Aversa. Avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverai avant minuit… »

Un souffle de dragon – et une ombre surgit devant lui. Noire comme la mort qui annonce son échéance, ses ténèbres ne firent pourtant que protéger Íñigo.

« Hiiiiii ! »

Ce qui ne l'empêcha guère de couiner, faiblement, comme un chaton surpris. Autant pour la démonstration de virilité : ce soir serait la déchéance de sa masculinité…

« Je m'y oppose. »

Un masque sombre le regardait, inexpressif.

« Gerome ! »

Enfin. _Il_ était là. Pourtant – malgré les yeux masqués de son ami – le Prince put sentir qu'il était mécontent.

« Je… »

« Il n'est pas question que tu t'éloignes des environs. Malgré l'ambiance festive, le danger n'est jamais loin, particulièrement pour un homme de sang royal. Les Chasseurs de Têtes rôdent toujours. »

Le jeune Danseur n'avait cure de ces mots. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était celui qui se trouvait devant lui, ainsi que toutes les questions qu'il avait pour lui.

« Ah, tu tombes bien, Môssieur. Alors, comme ça, tu es encore vivant ? Pour un peu, je m'étais dit que Minerva t'avait dévoré. Tu sais que je t'ai attendu longtemps ? »

« … »

Le masque le fixait, sans mot dire. Íñigo enchaînait, sans pouvoir se contenir.

« Il y a un truc que tu dois me dire. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi Lucina comme Protégée ? »

« … »

Devant l'éternel silence, l'Héritier explosa soudainement.

« C'est pas la peine de me faire ton silence à deux balles, cette fois, je te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu t'entends bien pourtant avec elle, vous êtes sur la même longueur, à parler de trucs rasoirs comme les conseils de guerre ou la stratégie… »

« … »

« Attends… ne me dis pas que _même_ ma sœur n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?! »

Íñigo se sentait blessé : que _lui_ ne puisse prétendre aux services du mystérieux mais talentueux Chevalier Wyverne, c'était légitime quand on savait qu'il n'était que le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée. Malgré toute son côté désinvolte, il était assez lucide sur lui-même, et connaissait bien son absence de don pour mener une armée ou gérer un pays (et Gerome avait toujours bien fait savoir – pour le peu de mots qu'il usait – qu'il n'avait d'intérêt que pour la bonne marche des choses : ni plus ni moins.) Aussi, Íñigo ne se faisait guère d'illusion quant à ses chances d'être choisi par lui…

« … »

Néanmoins, il pensait sincèrement que Lucina serait assez qualifiée. Il n'y avait pas meilleur dirigeant qu'elle. Ni de meilleure personne. Si quelqu'un pouvait rassembler les cœurs sous une même cause, c'était bien elle. Et, secrètement, il avait souhaité que l'obscur Chevalier Wyverne se lie à leur famille – et reste avec lui, par la même occasion. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas dû perdre ses velléités d'indépendance…

« Pourquoi… »

« Íñigo. »

Ce dernier sursauta devant cette soudaine prise de parole : plus encore, lorsque son 'interlocuteur' s'avança vers lui, poursuivant.

« Une guerrière comme elle n'a pas besoin de protection. En revanche… »

« Quoi ? »

Les yeux inexpressifs du masque le contemplèrent.

« …en revanche, toi, oui. »

'_Merci. Ça, c'est Gerome pour vous, rabat-joie devant l'Eternel.'_

Les orbes noisette du Prince s'élargirent – sous l'effet de la colère.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis faible ! Non mais, parce que Môssieur a de gros muscles, un masque, et une dizaine de femmes qui chantent ses louanges, il croit qu'il peut… »

« Tes capacités au combat sont décentes, mais contrairement à elle, tu es crédule et influençable. De plus, ta tendance à la légèreté et à l'irresponsabilité t'attire autant d'ennuis qu'elle t'éloigne les femmes. En tant que Descendant des Serviteurs de la Maison d'Ylisse, il est de mon devoir d'empêcher un de ses Princes de courir à sa perte. »

La colère commençait à faire rage, dans le cœur du jeune Danseur. Il s'apprêta à lancer une répartie bien cinglante – lorsqu'il réalisa la portée des paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Attends, tu… t-tu… tu veux devenir… le Protecteur du Prince Cadet ?! »

« Qui d'autre le pourrait ? »

Íñigo ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir profondément vexé, ou sincèrement touché. Il choisit une alternative entre les deux – c'est-à-dire, de rougir de colère et d'embarras.

« Tu es vraiment… ! »

« Être ton Protecteur ne consiste pas qu'à te protéger des lames, mais également de tes faiblesses. Je pense être le plus qualifié pour remplir cette tâche. »

Plus le Chevalier Wyverne parlait, plus Íñigo sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Gerome n'avait pas son pareil pour l'énerver (même si pour certains, la réciproque était également vraie).

« Et mon avis, dans tout ça ? »

Alors que les orbes noisette le foudroyaient de leur rage, le masque emportait le secret de ses sentiments pour lui.

« Ce soir, je le saurai, Íñigo. Si je suis celui qui te convient… »

**Celui qui restera à tes côtés jusqu'à la mort. **

_A minuit, lorsque sonne la Cloche des Douze Heures, le Protégé choisit son Prétendant parmi tous les autres… _

D'embarras – mais aussi d'émotion – le jeune Danseur lança vertement.

« Et il ne t'est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit, que j'avais en tête quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un d'un peu plus gentil, sociable et empathique que toi, peut-être ?! »

« … »

De nouveau, ce silence. L'éternel silence qui les avait rassemblés, pour la première fois, lorsqu'Íñigo avait pris la décision de fraterniser avec l'obscur Chevalier Wyverne – pour se faire allégrement rejeter. Il se souvenait de ce temps : sombre époque, où ils étaient encore loin l'un de l'autre… les choses avaient changé depuis – quoique.

Alors le Cadet murmura, plus doucement.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu, hier soir ? »

_Je t'attendais près du Lac de la Lune. _

Les orbes masqués restaient impénétrables.

« J'avais à faire. »

'_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Rien n'a changé. Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour lui… autant que je le laisse. Il est bien mieux sans moi…'_

Des larmes humidifiant ses yeux, le Prince tourna brusquement talon.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Me promener. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Mais le Chevalier Wyverne lui barra le passage.

« C'est impossible. Avec la Fête des Chevaliers Protecteurs, ta sécurité est beaucoup plus relative. Tu ne peux pas errer sans compagnie. Attends, ne me dis pas que tu comptes aller en ville pour draguer les fill-… »

« Et si c'était le cas ?! Tu m'en empêcherais ?! »

Une main musclée le secoua, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

« Mais, bon sang ! Es-tu inconscient, ou stupide… ! »

« En tant que Prince d'Ylisse, je t'ordonne de me lâcher ! »

Íñigo avait hurlé – bien plus fort qu'il ne l'eût souhaité. Surpris tout d'abord, Gerome s'était contenté de le fixer, toujours étonnamment inexpressif à travers le masque.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté, les regardant.

« Est-ce un ordre, Votre Altesse ? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es puérile et capricieux. Tu ne cesses d'agir sur des coups de tête et tes propres désirs ne te causent qu'indécision. Tu me fais perdre mon temps... »

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Les larmes jaillirent de ses orbes noisette – et il s'enfuit vivement, comme pour ne plus jamais le voir.

'_Je suis… je ne suis vraiment qu'un boulet pour lui. Je ne sers à rien… ni à personne…'_

« Íñigo… ! Tu… »

« Laisse-moi ! »

Il força le passage à travers la foule, sans regarder quiconque.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Loin du Palais Royal.**

**Soirée avancée.**

**Plus tard. **

…

* * *

><p><em>Un Chant de Douceur…<em>

Ses yeux larmoyèrent, sa gorge hoqueta.

…_telles les Larmes du Chrysanthème. _

Il renifla – désormais seul dans la nuit.

« J'ai été stupide… mais pourquoi, pourquoi, faut-il toujours qu'il me parle comme ça ?! »

La clairière s'étendait à perte de vue – solitaire comme son cœur, qui criait face à la Lune. Et lui, était seul comme peut l'être un homme rejeté.

« … »

'_Bon… il n'y a personne. Puisque je suis seul… je peux sans crainte…'_

Íñigo aimait danser – mais ce n'était pas la seule passion qu'il ait héritée de sa mère. Cœur de Rose ne charmait pas seulement ses spectateurs avec ses danses merveilleuses : sa voix pouvait subjuguer les anges, et asservir les démons. Et lui – Nacre de Chrysanthème – était bien le fils de cette artiste timide, mais si talentueuse.

«_ Les Larmes du Chrysanthème _

_Racontent l'histoire d'une âme_

_Qui cherchait sa sœur, dans la nuit…_ »

Il dansa sur un pas : léger comme la clarté, magnifique comme la Lune. Un secret de soleil, qui, dans la nuit, devenait astre de désir et de mystère. Sa voix parla aux étoiles, et devint filante devant la valse qu'il dessinait : vœu irréalisé, mais rêveur, d'un chrysanthème qui vivait la joie et contait le sourire.

_Je suis la Nacre qui chante et le Chrysanthème qui danse. _

Même Gerome – et Minerva, sa Wyverne – ne lui connaissait pas ce talent…

« _La Nacre de mon cœur _

_Chante avec toi, mon amie. _

_Es-tu là, dans la nuit, en mon âme ?_ »

La ressemblance avec Olivia, la Légendaire Danseuse Cœur de Rose, devenait plus flagrante dans ces instants de vulnérable douceur…

« Hé, mais y'a quelqu'un là-bas ! »

Il s'arrêta soudainement – comme pétrifié. Repéré – il venait d'être repéré. Il voulut plonger, se cacher dans un fourré ou une cascade – avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans une clairière, sans la moindre cachette.

_Fait comme un Prince._

« Eh, ramenez-vous ! On va voir qui c'est ! »

'_Oh, mince, du monde ! Et j'ai toujours des larmes aux yeux…'_

Íñigo essaya de s'essuyer les yeux, hâtivement, mais ne put qu'enlever vaguement les traces d'eau. Entretemps, les individus qui l'avaient aperçu venaient d'arriver à côté de lui.

« Bonsoir, on se promène ? »

Il y avait quelque chose, dans ce ton, qui eût alerté les oreilles du jeune Mercenaire – s'il n'avait pas été si secoué. Au lieu de cela, il essaya de cacher son expression – inattentif à celles, autrement plus dangereuses, de ses interlocuteurs.

« Euh… je peux quelque chose pour vous ? »

Íñigo espérait que le clair de lune ne dévoilait pas trop son visage… ça le faisait pas trop, de pleurer devant les autres ! Aussi fut-il pris de court lorsqu'il entendit la suite.

« Tu danses merveilleusement, et tu chantes divinement bien... oh, mais tu es un garçon ! »

Les yeux du jeune Prince s'élargirent vivement – signe de choc et d'embarras.

'_AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Ils m'ont vraiment vu ! C'est trop la honteuuuuuuhhh !'_

« … »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il rougit profondément. Mais les autres ne firent que rire, devant sa gêne croissante.

« Ha ha ha… ne sois pas si timide. C'en est presque mignon… »

« L-laissez-moi ! C-c'est… ! »

Un autre intervint, l'air pensif.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des Danseurs masculins. Le Royaume d'Ylisse peut se vanter d'abriter des spécimens intéressants. On a bien fait de passer par là, non ? Avec la Fête des Protecteurs… »

Un de ses camarades renchérit.

« Même si c'est un homme, il est très doué. Et il a une belle silhouette… plus un joli visage. Il a le profil parfait. »

Parmi toutes les Classes possibles, les plus rares étaient ceux qui dansaient. Une très bonne Danseuse, capable d'inspirer la joie et de remonter le moral des troupes, valait son pesant d'or : d'où la célébrité de sa mère, la grande Cœur de Rose. Quant aux Danseurs masculins, ils étaient encore plus rares – sinon complètement inexistants. Íñigo savait cela, mais ne s'était jamais considéré comme un oiseau rare. Cette opinion devait changer à partir de ce moment.

« Dis donc, toi… tu pourrais devenir un Courtisan du Royaume Sombre. »

Le Royaume Sombre. Une cité perdue dans une terre inhospitalière, qui avait rassemblé de rares mais tenaces ennemis à la paix d'Ylisse et à la bonté de Lucina. L'on racontait qu'ils étaient aussi féroces que talentueux – plus féroce que Ferox, plus talentueux que Plegia même. Ils étaient issus des ténèbres qu'ils s'efforçaient de ramener sur le continent, et habitaient les enfers qu'ils voulaient ressusciter.

Le jeune Prince sentit son sang se glacer.

« Désolé, mais mon peuple a besoin de moi. Et je ne laisserai pas Lucina, ni tous les autres, seuls. »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, Íñigo comprit qu'il avait commis une grave erreur.

« Mais c'est qu'il est dans les petits papiers avec la Princesse, dis donc… 'Lucina'… tu es issu des Nobles, ou de la Royauté, donc ? »

« NON ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je veux dire, euh… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Pas dupe de sa pitoyable tentative de tromperie, le groupe se rapprocha, l'examinant de plus près. L'un deux – un connaisseur sans doute – l'observa avec attention.

« Je crois qu'on a tapé dans le mille. Regarde ces cheveux bleutés. Et… dans son œil droit… mais c'est la marque de la Sainte Lignée ! »

Tout d'un coup, les individus le fixèrent avec une intensité démesurée.

« C'est le Prince Íñigo. La Lame Nacrée, celui qui porte le sabre 'Nacre de Chrysanthème'. On dit qu'il n'a pas son pareil pour la danse et le chant, et qu'il excelle au combat aussi. Il a participé au Combat Légendaire contre le Dragon Déchu avec sa Jumelle, la Lame Blanche. »

Le jeune Danseur déglutit difficilement.

« Euh… merci, merci, merci. Et… maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations… est-ce que je peux m'en all-… »

« Un Héritier de la Maison Royale. _Le_ Cadet des Jumeaux de la Sainte Lignée. Tu vaux cher, Votre Altesse. »

Un gars à la mine patibulaire posa sa main sur son bras droit.

'_Euuuh… à l'aide ?'_

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a bien parlé… je peux m'en aller ? On m'attend à la maison… »

« Non. »

Le groupe se resserra autour de lui, formant un étau implacable.

« Héééééé… ça, c'est pas très cool, les mecs. Ça vous dérangerait de laisser vos doléances à l'Administrateur Royal ? Je suis sûr que Laurent se ferait un plaisir de… »

« Capturez-le ! »

'…_de vous foudroyer avec son Tome de Foudre, et moi de vous donner une bonne correction… SI J'AVAIS MA LAME ! ARGH !'_

Le Prince bondit, ses instincts guerriers reprenant le dessus.

« Et n'oubliez pas : il le faut vivant, et indemne ! »

'_Bah encore heureux, bande de tarés ! Non mais, on est censé être en temps de paix, et puis… oh zut !'_

D'un geste aussi vif que gracieux, le jeune Danseur s'empara d'une lame, la faisant glisser du fourreau de l'un de ses ennemis.

« Technique _Danse de Nacre_ ! »

Un éclat nacré illumina le soir, éblouissant momentanément ses adversaires. Mais Íñigo jura, devant l'effet à moitié réussi de sa Technique Secrète.

« Quelle lame bidon… aucun raffinement, aucune grâce… chuis sûr que ma Technique a perdu en efficacité à cause de ça… »

Heureusement, cela avait suffi à faire reculer ses ennemis.

« Ce gars n'est pas une plaisanterie, en combat. Aux grands maux… les grands remèdes ! »

'_Les… grands remèdes ?'_

Pointant la lame avec une grâce renouvelée, le jeune homme se positionna comme pour combattre et danser tout à la fois.

« Les mecs, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rigoler. Déguerpissez, avant que je m'énerve. »

« Tant pis. Amène-la. Il vaut mieux l'avoir lui qu'elle. Il a beaucoup plus de valeur… »

« Qu'est-ce que… oh, non. »

Les bandits avaient amené une jeune femme – probablement une de leurs acquisitions, songea Íñigo avec amertume. Et leurs intentions étaient claires – à en juger par le couteau pointé sur son cou.

« Si tu ne te rends pas gentiment, elle paiera pour toi. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un de tes sujets ne meure pas ta faute, Votre Altesse ? »

Le Danseur grimaça, mais s'efforça de sourire pour garder son calme.

'_Merde, je DETESTE quand les bandits sont intelligents.'_

« Okay, okay, on se calme, les gars. Si je pose mon épée doucement sur le sol… vous allez laisser cette jolie villageoise tranquille ? »

« Non, mon Prince ! Ils veulent vous piéger. Ne les écoutez pas ! De toute façon ils projetaient de… AAAHHH ! »

« Ferme-la, toi ! »

Devant la brutalité des bandits, le jeune homme hoqueta de rage – mais sourit à l'infortunée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Je suis Íñigo, Prince Cadet de la Sainte Lignée et futur grand Danseur devant l'Eternel, increvable étalon qui sert les belles damoiselles en détresse ! »

'…_et je suis dans la merde, aussi.'_

Comme pour prouver ses bonnes intentions, il laissa glisser son épée sur le sol, et s'avança, les bras levés. Aussitôt, un choc l'étourdit – et il s'écroula par terre.

« ABRUTI ! Ne le frappe pas, il le faut en un seul morceau ! »

Une main tâta le pouls du jeune homme inconscient, vérifiant une quelconque blessure sur sa tête.

« Ça va. Il est juste sonné, pas blessé. Attache-le solidement mais ne l'endommage pas. Et emmène la femme avec les autres. Si on parvient à le vendre aux Souverains du Royaume Sombre, on en tirera un très bon prix. Ils recherchent des Courtisans et des Mercenaires de haute qualité. Sans compter que celui-ci est le Prince d'un Royaume adverse. Et, au pire, on pourra toujours le rançonner pour son propre Royaume… »

Une voix glaciale les interrompit.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Le ton était si sinistre, que même ces bandits rompus à la plus vile des ignominies tremblèrent inconsciemment.

« Q-qui… q-qui es-tu ?! »

C'était la mort qui s'avançait vers eux. Un Chevalier au Dragon, plus profond que l'obscurité ambiante, plus terrible que les ténèbres qui les envahissaient. Sa Lance Loup Solitaire étincela d'une lueur écarlate – signe du carnage qui se préparait.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Les cadavres… ne parlent pas. »

« Que… que… »

La vision était effroyable : un homme imposant, vêtu de noir, au masque sombre comme la mort.

_**Íñigo. Lorsque je porte mon Masque Noir, c'est pour tuer. **_

_**Ne le porte jamais, alors. **_

« Vous avez _attaqué_ mon Prince. »

A côté de lui, un dragon crachait les ténèbres de leur colère...

_**Je ne peux rien te promettre. Si Lucina ou toi deviez être en danger, je suis prêt à devenir un démon. **_

_**Ni elle ni moi ne voulons que tu en deviennes un. Et quelqu'un comme moi… ne le mérite pas. Je préfère encore… que tu me détestes. Je ne suis qu'un écervelé, pleurnichard et loser avec les filles…**_

« Íñigo. »

Le sombre Chevalier Wyverne contempla la silhouette inconsciente, sur le sol. Qu'importât que son visage fût masqué : les sentiments qui y restaient cachés étaient plus puissants que jamais.

« Je suis le seul à décider de mes actions. En s'en prenant à toi, ces mécréants ont violé le Serment du Serviteur de la Famille Royale que je suis. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, quelque soit ta volonté. »

Le Masque Noir refléta la mort. Et cette dernière s'avança inexorablement vers les bandits.

« Mais par respect envers ta charité, je limiterai les dégâts dans mes assauts – autant que possible. »

Le bruit des lames tinta. Au plus profond de son inconscient, Íñigo pria…

'_Gerome… je t'en prie…'_


	5. Vers notre Histoire

**« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« De Fleur et d'Epée » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Romance, Fantasy, Comique – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : _De fleur et d'épée – tel un chrysanthème à l'âme du désir, à la couleur de la passion. Une lame nacrée dont le cœur danse, en secret, le rythme des valses de la nuit. Lorsque se tient la Cérémonie des Protecteurs, le Prince Cadet Íñigo songe au plus mystérieux et distant des Chevaliers de l'Ombre._

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Lucina, Gerome.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, Yarne.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia, Nah x Yarne, Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Tiki x Marth, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Awakening V : De Fleur et d'Epée – vers notre Histoire**

**…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Palais d'Ylisse. **

**Chambre Royale. **

**Beaucoup plus tard.**

…

* * *

><p>Frou-frou…<p>

**« Il va bien. Une légère bosse à la tête, mais rien de grave. »**

Robe de satin… noire, noire clarté.

'…'

**« Si Gerome ne l'avait pas suivi… ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Lorsque les autres sont arrivés, les ennemis étaient déjà tous hors d'état de nuire. On reconnaît bien là sa marque… »**

Voix qui chante, note qui danse…

'_Je…'_

**« Cynthia a pu alerter Lucina rapidement, qui a pu dépêcher des troupes aux environs. Owain et Kjelle ont pu libérer les autres prisonniers, et appréhender toute la bande. » **

Silence de cristal…

**« Selon Laurent, il s'agit de 'Chasseurs de Têtes'. Ils ont dû apercevoir Íñigo lorsqu'il est parti loin du Palais. Et, **_**naturellement**_**, il a fallu que ça tombe sur **_**lui**_**… » **

**« Au moins, nous avons pu secourir ces malheureux. Ce sera grâce à lui, quelque part. »**

Silence, silence, de cristal…

…les Danseuses saluent la tombée du soir.

'_Où… suis-je ?'_

Il reprit faiblement ses esprits. Les murs dansaient, dansaient…

_Le Chrysanthème… _

…_est la Fleur de la Joie._

Sa poitrine se gonfla.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce confortable, lumineuse : ornée de bleu, d'or et d'orange nacré. Des décorations de toutes sortes, des poupées joliment façonnées (ressemblant étrangement à des danseuses), des affiches de festivals et un portrait de ses parents l'entouraient, comme une aura familière et bienfaisante…

'_Oh, mais… c'est… c'est ma chambre !'_

« Gnnnnneuuhh… mon crâne. »

Il clignait des yeux, incapable de se concentrer. Le drap fin qui le recouvrait était bien celui qui le berçait chaque nuit, avec ses motifs de chevaliers et de dragons en fleur : et le lit portait son baldaquin royal aux rideaux colorés de lumière. Mais il était en plus couvert d'un peignoir royal qu'il ne se souvenait guère avoir enfilé… et ce… bandage… ?

'…'

Le jeune homme en était à ces réflexions, lorsqu'une tornade féminine déferla droit sur lui…

« Íñigoooooooooo ! »

…le plaquant sans ménagement sur le lit. Ce dernier grinça légèrement – mais son propriétaire subit plus de dommages.

« AOUCH ! Aïe, aïe, AÏEEEUUHHHH ! »

De douleur pure, le jeune homme hurla – des larmes perlant aux yeux. Sa tête tournoya, et tout devint flou autour de lui. La forme blanche devint encore plus vague, plus éthérique…

« Oups. Désolée, Íñigo ! Je n'ai pas fait exp-… »

Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire – en vain.

« Ouch, ouch… la prochaine fois, Cynthia, contente-toi de… crier de joie, hein ? »

Penaude, son amie recula un peu – toujours maladroitement. Le Prince cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, toujours perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est… ? »

« Íñigo, on était tous très inquiets ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'avais cru que tu… tu… »

Sa voix se brisa, dans un sanglot. L'Héroïne… l'Héroïne de la Justice _pleurait_, sans la moindre retenue. Le Danseur sentit son cœur le déchirer : il tenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de son amie – mais en vain, à cause de la douleur.

« Cynthia… je… je suis désolé. Je… ne voulais pas te blesser… »

Alors que des yeux mouillés le fixaient, une voix dure résonna près d'eux.

« C'est pourtant ce à quoi vous devez vous attendre, lorsque vous mettez votre vie en danger. »

Ce n'était pas Cynthia. Cette dernière avait sursauté, comme Íñigo : et, dans l'entrebâillement de la lourde porte, une silhouette fine se découpait royalement dans la lumière du soir. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de la lueur des Rois offensés.

« L-Lu… Lucina ? »

La Marque de la Sainte Lignée – dans l'œil gauche – reflétait l'Ombre de leur Histoire : comme jadis, lorsque feu le Grand Souverain Chrom, avait vu mourir Emmeryn la Pacifique, sous le rire satanique de Gangrel le Fou.

« Cynthia, sortez d'ici. Je dois parler avec mon frère. »

Cette dernière, effrayée par le ton sans nuance de leur dirigeant, s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Íñigo eût aimé pouvoir faire de même : mais, il avait déjà assez fui comme ça – et vu le résultat, mieux valait ne pas réitérer.

Il avait blessé tout le monde, avec ses caprices et ses bêtises…

« … »

La future Grande Dirigeante d'Ylisse s'assit sur le lit de son frère, mais lui tourna le dos – sans le regarder dans les yeux. Si le Cadet s'était senti mal devant le désarroi de Cynthia, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'il dut endurer maintenant. Les mots qui suivirent furent comme un poignard dans son cœur.

« Íñigo, tu me déçois beaucoup. »

Il baissa les yeux. Rien d'autre n'était possible.

« Je… je sais, Lucina. »

Devant cette réponse, cette dernière explosa.

« 'Je sais' ? 'Je sais' ? C'est TOUT ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Tu aurais pu MOURIR, te faire ENLEVER, ou PIRE ENCORE ! A quoi bon remonter le temps, affronter une guerre, si c'est pour jeter sa vie comme ça et faire de la peine à tout le monde ?! Je ne te pensais pas si égoïste ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues – il était incapable, _incapable_ de les retenir. Toutes ces émotions… toutes ces incertitudes… c'était trop, c'était… trop. Adoucie par le désarroi de son Jumeau, la Maîtresse de la Sainte Lame baissa légèrement le ton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, de quitter les alentours du Palais comme ça, sans prévenir ?! »

« Je… je cherchais… mon Protecteur, car… »

Un son mat résonna dans la pièce : c'était la protection de métal sur le bras de Lucina, qui avait heurté son front dans un mouvement d'exaspération pure.

'_Luce… porte ça ?! Cela veut dire… qu'elle était prête à partir au combat, et… !'_

« Mais, Íñigo… c'était évident pour tout le monde que Gerome voulait devenir ton Protecteur ! C'est lui qui t'a écrit cette Lettre Vassalique ! Tu ne l'as PAS reconnu ?! »

Il bégaya, pour se défendre.

« Mais, Cynthia ne savait pas non plus… et Owain disait… »

Lucina manqua de _le_ frapper _lui_ avec sa protection de métal.

« Mon dieu, tu te fies vraiment à leur avis pour ce genre de chose ?! »

Le Cadet se sentit soudainement stupide. C'est vrai, quelle personne _saine d'esprit_ écouterait l'avis de Cynthia et d'Owain, à fortiori _des deux réunis_ ? Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas sa meilleure amie et son cousin, mais de là à leur faire confiance pour leur jugement réaliste et éclairé…

« Tu connais Gerome aussi bien que moi – et peut-être mieux que moi, quelque part. Il n'est pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments… écrire cette Lettre, c'était le moyen de te dire ce qu'il ressent, en gardant son masque. Je lui ai toujours dit d'être plus ouvert avec toi. Tu as besoin de marques d'affection… tu as toujours été comme ça, même depuis tout petit… »

Íñigo fit une grimace de bouderie enfantine – malgré lui.

« Oh, Luce, arrête ! On dirait nos parents ! »

Alors, pour la première fois depuis son entrée, la Princesse sourit – malgré elle. Elle se rapprocha de son petit frère, lui caressant paternellement les cheveux.

« Il faut bien que je m'occupe de toi… comme nos parents nous ont quittés. Mais, s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi. Tu as toujours dit que tu ne supporterais pas que je te quitte… tu sais que moi non plus, je ne le supporterais pas, que tu me quittes ? »

Il renifla doucement, acquiesçant.

« Tu étais inquiet… n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas sûr que Gerome veuille devenir ton Protecteur ? »

« Il… il a été absent si longtemps. J'avais peur que… »

Lucina soupira, comme vaincue par l'inconscience de son Cadet.

« Íñigo, c'est à cause de toi qu'il a été absent si longtemps. »

« Hein ? »

Elle leva un doigt réprobateur.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? L'autre jour, à ce dîner, tu as déclaré, alors qu'on te demandait ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir : 'Eh bien, j'aimerais qu'on prépare une fête en mon honneur ! Mais toi, Gerome, qui détestes tout ce qui est joyeux et fun, je suis sûr que tu n'en serais pas capable !' »

« Mais… je disais ça comme ça, moi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il me prendrait au sérieux… »

Il protestait : mais les yeux de sa sœur étaient encore plus profonds que le masque de Gerome (et c'était dire).

« Il te prend toujours au sérieux, Íñigo. Et c'est pourquoi il s'est attelé, d – avec l'aide de Laurent – à la Préparation de la Fête des Protecteurs. Rien que faire cette Lettre Vassalique lui a pris un temps monstre. Il a tout fait à la main. »

« … »

Ces révélations le laissaient sans voix : pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point ses amis l'aimaient – à leur façon, de _leur_ façon. Et il comprit que la confiance qu'il leur portait ne devait avoir d'égal…

…que la leur pour lui.

« Tu doutes trop de lui. Il est loyal et fidèle… et il te porte des sentiments plus forts que tu ne le penses. Enfin, c'est pour ça que chacun d'entre nous a un Protecteur. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pour que nous restions dans le droit chemin, lorsque nos défauts nous en écartent. Moi, j'ai Laurent… car il sait m'inspirer la sagacité nécessaire pour gouverner et m'occuper des miens… et quant à toi, c'est… oh. »

La Princesse venait de dresser les oreilles, vive comme un chat : les membres de la Sainte Lignée semblaient avoir le don de percevoir la présence des leurs. Aussi se redressa-t-elle, laissant son jeune frère.

« Je crois que ton… enfin, qu'_il_ vient te voir. »

« Qui ça ? »

Devant la question si _naïve_, la jeune femme prit congé de lui, avec un sourire entendu.

« Je vous laisse, mon frère. »

Elle ouvrit la porte royalement – et dégagea tout aussi royalement un Chevalier Pégase qui regardait par le trou de la serrure.

« Cynthia, ce n'est pas la peine d'espionner. Vous attendrez dehors, et _loin_ de cette porte. »

Cette dernière couina de protestation (et un petit peu de douleur), mais Lucina l'agrippa sans ménagement par le col. Leurs voix se dispersèrent, dans les halls royaux.

(« Mais, Lucina, je veux les voir quand… »)

(« Il suffit, Cynthia ! Vous ne savez donc jamais quand il faut se retirer ? »)

Très perplexe, le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée écouta les bruits de pas diminuer.

« …euh… au revoir ? »

_Toc toc. _

_Le_ bruit. _Cette_ façon de s'annoncer. Ce ne pouvait être que…

« …e-entrez. »

'…_Lui.'_

Une silhouette puissante se découpa devant la porte. Soudainement, Íñigo sentit sa gorge devenir sèche.

« Mon Prince. »

Le ton était froid, sans émotion – tout comme à l'ordinaire.

'_Ça y est, il me déteste ! Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles… !'_

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir le regard inexpressif en prenant ses jambes à son cou, le Chevalier Wyverne s'avança d'un pas imposant devant son lit. Puis, avec toute la majesté d'un guerrier qui offre sa puissance à son maître, il s'agenouilla calmement devant lui.

« Euh… Gerome ? »

Le masque regarda le sol, comme pour éviter son regard à _lui_.

« Je voulais… m'excuser pour mes mots de tout à l'heure. Si j'avais été moins dur, nous n'en serions pas là. »

Et – dans un éclair de lucidité – Íñigo remarqua que son ami ne portait pas son Masque Noir. Celui-là avait des teintes bleues dorées et orange nacré, dans sa couleur sombre. Etait-ce… un message ?

« J-je… j-je… non, c'est… c'est totalement ma faute… j'ai été vraiment… totalement s-stupide ! Pardon pardon pardon ! Tu… tu as raison, en plus. Je suis… je ne suis qu'un écervelé… si j'avais… »

Il laissa échapper un sanglot, sa voix de ténor se brisant sur chaque mot.

« O-oublie tout ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai été h-horrible, vraiment horrible… »

« Non. »

Pour la première fois, le Masque le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas tort, Íñigo. Comme tu l'as dit… il y a plus gentil, plus sociable et plus empathique que moi. C'est un fait contre lequel… je ne puis lutter. Néanmoins… quels que soient mes défauts… je désire rester à tes côtés, pour assurer ta protection. »

Devant son absence de réponse, le Chevalier Wyverne continua, plus incertain – comme s'il redoutait de ne s'être fait comprendre.

« Si toi, tu le veux, je serai ton Protecteur. »

Et, de sa poche, il sortit une Bague finement ciselée – représentant un Dragon protégeant une Fleur de Nacre. L'animal, à l'air sauvage, était aussi sombre que la fleur était irisée : elle semblait danser, comme lui, lors des soirs de pleine lune…

'_Les détails sont splendides. Quand a-t-il… !'_

Íñigo sentit ses yeux sortir de ses orbites.

« Mais, Gerome… c'est… c'est magnifique ! C'est… »

Devant son expression, son ami s'éclaircit la gorge, comme gêné.

« L'Objet pour le Serment Vassalique. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le faire monter… c'était pour ça que je n'ai pu assister à tes dernières séances d'entraînement en danse. »

Face à son silence, le Chevalier sépara l'Objet en deux – pour remettre les parties à son Prince. Ce dernier resta suspendu, sans pouvoir réagir.

« Prince Cadet de la Sainte Lignée. M'acceptez-vous comme Chevalier Protecteur, à compter de ce jour ? »

_Je jure de protéger votre vie au mépris de la mienne, et de dévouer mon âme à la vôtre. Seule la mort nous séparera, si elle devait le faire. _

Íñigo était toujours incapable de réagir. Etait-ce un rêve… ou la réalité ? Il ferma les yeux. C'était un rêve, c'était un rêve. Bientôt il allait se réveiller, et Gerome allait lui parler comme à un gêneur, un gêneur que l'on méprise mais que l'on tolère occasionnellement dans les pattes. Tout serait fini, et…

…il ouvrit les yeux. Le Masque le regardait, comme attendant sa réponse.

'_Gerome…'_

Enfin, il parvint à articuler.

« Si… je le veux ?! »

Il sentit frémir le puissant Chevalier Wyverne. Cette fois, même le masque ne put cacher son désarroi. Il avait des émotions – malgré tout ce qu'il prétendait : et Íñigo… le savait bien.

« Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu n'acceptes pas. Après tout, beaucoup d'autres personnes désirent devenir ton Protecteur et tu préférerais certainement quelqu'un de plus… »

Alors il bondit sur lui – trop heureux pour pouvoir l'exprimer.

« BIEN SÛR QUE JE LE VEUX ! Ça a toujours été… ce que j'ai voulu ! »

'_C'est le plus BEAU jour de ma vie ! YIPEEEEEEEEE !'_

Alors, pour la première fois – Gerome _sourit_. Même le masque ne put cacher la joie qui le traversait, à ce moment-là. Le Prince fut même tenté de le lui enlever – mais il décida de ne pas encore tenter sa chance.

« Íñigo… tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Je ne suis pas un homme doux. Je ne suis pas un poète. Mais même si je me montre dur envers toi… je ne te méprise pas. Car si tu as mon attention… c'est que je juge que tu le mérites. »

Emu par les paroles de son ami, l'Héritier voulut poser la main sur son épaule : mais lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent un point particulier, le Chevalier Wyverne se déroba, comme physiquement gêné.

« D'où… te vient cette blessure ?! »

« … »

Soudainement soucieux, le Prince tenta de se redresser, malgré sa tête flageolante.

« Reste couché, Íñigo. »

« Attends, ne me dis pas que… ces bandits t'ont blessé ?! »

Pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, le Maître Dragon consentit à s'expliquer.

« Minerva n'a pas aimé… »

« Hein ? »

Il découvrit sans ménagement son épaule, là où une morsure avait marqué son bras.

« Elle n'était pas la seule. Ne pas te voir danser… m'a terriblement manqué. »

« … »

En entendant cela, le Prince sentit le cœur lui manquer – tant il était ému. Et, pour la première fois, ces paroles lui donnèrent le courage d'étreindre le Chevalier dans ses bras – et ce dernier ne se déroba point, malgré la proximité physique et émotionnelle. Il en oublia presque la Bague Vassalique, qui tomba sur les draps bleus.

« Ouuuuuuuuuiinnnn ! »

Son ami avait presque l'air amusé, à présent.

« Tu pleures encore ? Tu es vraiment sensible… »

'_Gerome qui sourit. Non, qui rit. Le monde ne va plus bien…'_

La main calleuse caressa son visage, comme pour essuyer ses larmes. Íñigo sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Le masque était si près – qu'il lui eût suffi d'une pichenette pour l'enlever.

« Ne doute plus de toi. »

Il renifla doucement.

« …parce que je suis un Prince d'Ylisse ? »

L'autre murmura dans son oreille – l'effleurant de ses lèvres.

« Non. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu doutes. »

Íñigo frémit – avec une passion que la Danse des Nuits Nacrées (héritée de sa Mère, pour fêter le Mariage Nuptial Royal) n'aurait rien à lui envier. Il regarda Gerome avec une telle expression, que ce dernier fut heureux de porter encore son masque. Mais déjà ses mains montaient, prêtes à retirer la protection…

« … ! »

…pour effleurer les filaments ornementaux, aux couleurs si étranges pour un être si ténébreux.

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit.

_La Nacre de Chrysanthème _

_Chante un soleil orangé de vie _

_C'est l'Azur des Sentiments_

_Qui danse sur l'Or de Cœur. _

_Je suis la Nacre qui chante,_

_Et la Fleur qui valse. _

Bleu or et orange nacré, c'était…

…ses couleurs.

(Bleu or et blanc pur étaient les couleurs de Lucina, son Aînée)

Aussi…

… _avait-il fait ce Masque rien que pour lui. _

« … »

Des pétales de rose volèrent dans la brise du soir, chantant le moment comme une douce lumière : la lumière du cœur, qui retrouve sa clarté dans son infini pèlerinage. Un éternel amour, qui se retrouve après mille chemins et à travers mille sentiments.

Íñigo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

'_Cynthia… je te retiens, toi et tes mises en scène dramatique… attends, les projecteurs, ça c'est Owain…'_

Des larmes de bonheur embuèrent ses yeux, alors qu'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres – cette fois, _pour de vrai_.

'_Vous m'emmerdez vraiment tous !'_

Quelque chose se brisa en lui – se déversa, comme un torrent. Comme une cascade, comme un univers, comme une étoile.

_Le bonheur._

Alors il _chanta_.

_« Nacre et Soleil sont ma vie_

_Nous sommes ensemble, sur cette Terre _

_Et je danse pour vous dire ma passion. _

_Notre ronde est comme une histoire_

_Un Amour éternel qui se raconte…_ »

C'était pour _Lui_, pour Luce – et pour tous ses fidèles amis. Pour ceux qui avaient un jour prié pour son salut, et qui aujourd'hui vivaient cet instant avec lui.

Pour eux _tous_.

« … »

Le Masque frémit.

Faillit-il tomber ? Non, c'était une illusion…

Pourtant, quand _sa_ voix répondit au chant du cœur, le timbre était étrangement rauque.

« Íñigo. J'ignorais que tu chantais. »

Essuyant le reste de ses larmes, le Prince eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Ah… pardon. Je me suis laissé emporter… j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop cassé les oreilles, et que… »

« Tu es doué. »

Gerome n'avait jamais mâché ses mots – et il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Aussi, cette toute petite phrase fut comme une libération pour lui : et il étreignit plus fort son cher ami. Ce dernier ramassa la Bague Vassalique, pour la poser dans sa main.

« Il semblerait que le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée ait hérité de tous les talents artistiques. Un homme de ton envergure serait précieux, pour aider le Royaume. »

Ses yeux noisette se levèrent sur lui – alors qu'il recevait les Deux Parties de l'Objet Vassalique.

« Tu… le penses vraiment ? »

'_Une pour moi, une pour lui.'_

« Bien entendu. Les arts ont, de tout temps, été un facteur de partage et d'harmonie. Si tu parviens à surmonter ta peur d'être jugé… tu pourras apporter de la joie dans le cœur des gens… et aider le peuple ainsi. »

Alors le Prince blottit sa tête contre lui.

'_Ensemble, deux par deux.'_

« Dans ce cas… aide-moi à atteindre ce but, Gerome. Aide-moi, afin que je devienne un bon Prince pour mon peuple. Je ne peux peut-être pas devenir un dirigeant exceptionnel comme Lucina… mais moi aussi, j'ai mon rôle à jouer. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, Votre Altesse. »

'_C'est notre serment.'_

Et le voile noir protégea le secret de leur nuit.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ensemble, deux par deux, toujours deux par deux…'<em>

« Est-ce donc là votre Serment, honorables Jumeaux de la Sainte Lignée ? »

Dans le Jardin des Fleurs en Paix, une silhouette sage se détachait sous la nuit étoilée. Ces astres portaient les espoirs, qu'elle avait toujours cru disparus, lorsqu'elle songeait à lui…

…_à tous ses propres amis. _

« Oh, Mar-mar… toi qui me contemples du ciel… est-ce que tu peux voir cela ? Même après ton départ… les êtres de ce monde ne cessent de tisser des liens. Ils ne peuvent renoncer à s'aimer, quelles que soient les difficultés. Pour cela, j'admire tant les humains… »

'_Tu m'avais tant manqué, quand tu es parti. Mais à présent, que tu m'as confié cette mission…' _

L'Oracle Dragon ferma les yeux, souriant enfin.

'…_je sais que je ne suis plus seule. Non seulement tu veilles sur moi, mais en plus…'_

Ses orbes émeraude s'ouvrirent – là où une future grande Reine d'Ylisse contemplait le ciel, attendant et son Protecteur, et son Guide.

« Tu m'as donné l'Amie et la Reine dont j'avais besoin. Elle te ressemble, tu sais ? Mais, de même que tu m'as offert ta protection, c'est à moi de lui faire don de mon cœur. Elle me donne les sentiments dont j'ai besoin… alors je lui offrirai le peu de sagacité que je possède. C'est mon Serment, à moi, en tant que Guide. »

Et Tiki marcha vers sa destinée, là où les êtres humains répétaient la même et éternelle histoire d'amour.


End file.
